Love is Cruel
by Brilliana An-Nisa
Summary: Ketika Harry membuat lubang di hati Hermione, Draco datang untuk memperbaiki hatinya. Namun, Harry tidak rela jika Hermione dekat dengan Draco. Akhirnya, Harry melakukan berbagai cara agar Hermione tetap menjadi miliknya, meskipun dengan cara menyiksa Hermione. Chap 6 UP. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling, namun semua ide dan cerita author yang buat.**

**Pairing : DraMione, HarMione, HInny**

**Warning : Typo bertebaran, OOC, EYD berantakan, alur kecepetan, cerita gaje, maaf kalau tidak suka. Maklum, Author newbie.**

**(Chapter 1)**

Harry &amp; Hermione berjalan di koridor Hogwarts sambil bergandengan tangan. Senyum merekah di wajah kedua ketua murid itu. Semenjak runtuhnya rezim Voldemort, trio golden (Harry, Ron, &amp; Hermione) kembali bersekolah di Hogwarts. Harry &amp; Hermione diangkat menjadi ketua murid dan berpacaran semenjak Hermione putus dengan Ron.  
Ketika memasuki Aula Besar, berpasang-pasang mata menatap Harry &amp; Hermione dengan iri.  
"Wah... Wah... Wah... Ini dia pasangan ketua murid kita." ujar Ron dengan nada memuja.  
Harry &amp; Hermione tersipu malu-malu dan duduk di meja Gryffindor.  
"Mr Harry Potter &amp; Ms Hermione Granger. Er.. atau kupanggil Hermione Potter saja?" goda Ginny.  
Hermione mencubit lengan Ginny sambil tersipu. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil. Hermione duduk di antara Harry &amp; Ginny, berhadapan dengan Ron &amp; Lavender yang sedang asyik berpacaran.

Ketika mereka sedang asyik makan, Draco Malfoy berteriak dari meja Slytherin.  
"Hey, Granger. Jaga Baby Potty mu itu." ejeknya. Ia tertawa terbahak-bahak diikuti antek-antek Slytherinnya.  
Harry memegang tangan Hermione dengan lembut. "Sudahlah. Jangan dengarkan musang itu, Mione."  
Hermione hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan pai anggurnya. _'Apa maksud_ _Malfoy tadi? Apa Harry berada dalam bahaya?'_ gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

Hermione berjalan terseok-seok dari perpustakaan menuju asrama ketua murid. Ia sangat lelah sekali sehabis mengerjakan essay ramuan dari prof Slughorn. Sekalian, ia berpatroli ke kelas-kelas kosong. Tetapi saat melewati kelas mantra, ia mendengar ada suara laki-laki &amp; perempuan. Hermione menggeram, _'masih saja ada anak yang mau melanggar jam malam.'_ gumamnya dalam hati. Ia merapalkan _'Alohomora'_ ke pintu, dan pintu pun menjeblak terbuka. Ruang kelas itu sangat gelap, bahkan suara-suara tadi sudah lenyap. Hermione bergumam "_Lumos_". Sebelum ia bisa melihat isi kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik tangannya dan menyeretnya keluar kelas.  
"Harry?" Hermione memekik.  
"Shhtt..." Harry meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir menyuruh Hermione diam. Ia terus menarik Hermione sampai di depan lukisan asrama ketua murid.  
"_Moondrop_" ucapnya. Ketika lukisan mengayun terbuka, ia segera masuk dengan posisi masih menarik Hermione.

Harry duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione yang masih terkejut.  
"Ada apa, Harry? Kenapa kau menarikku seperti itu? Dan kau... sedang apa kau di ruangan tadi? Apa tadi suaramu?" tanya Hermione dengan lembut sambil memperhatikan penampilan Harry yang sangat berantakan.  
"Uhm... Yeah. Tadi... tadi... tadi memang suaraku." Harry salah tingkah.  
"Dan siapa wanita itu?" tanya Hermione.  
"Wanita? Wanita apa?" Harry mengernyit.  
"Tadi aku mendengar suara wanita."  
"Oh... itu... uhm... Boggart." Harry tersenyum masam.  
"Boggart?" Hermione menautkan alisnya, "memangnya apa bentuk Boggartmu?"  
Harry berfikir sejenak. "Kau." ucapnya dengan senyum (yang tidak disadari Hermione) terpaksa.  
"Aku? Bagaimana bisa?" Hermione terkekeh.  
"Yeah... Kau. Hal yang paling kutakuti adalah... uhm..." berfikir sejenak, "kehilangan kau, Mione."  
Expresi wajah Hermione melembut. Ia tersenyum dan langsung maju memeluk Harry. "Aku juga_. I Love You_, Harry."  
_"I Love You more_, Mione." ucapnya lembut di telinga Hermione.

* * *

Hermione berkali-kali memandang pintu Aula Besar dengan resah. Ia sedang mencari Harry. Dari tadi pagi ia tidak melihat Harry dimanapun. Ia hanya mengaduk-aduk bubur sarapannya sembari menggigiti bibir bawahnya dengan gelisah. Ron yang menyadari keresahan Hermione langsung bertanya. "Hermione, ada apa?"  
Hermione menoleh memandang Ron, "Huh? Oh... Tak apa." ia tersenyum.  
"Apa kau mencari Harry?"  
"Uhm... Yeah, begitulah. Aku tak melihatnya dari tadi pagi. Waktu aku mau turun ke Aula Besar, kamarnya sudah kosong." Hermione mendesah, "apa kau melihatnya?"  
"Tidak." jawab Ron. "Dan... apa kau melihat Ginny? Aku juga tak melihatnya dari tadi."  
"Tidak juga." Hermione menyangga kepalanya dengan cemberut. Kemudian, ia mengambil dua _sandwich_ dan berdiri hendak pergi.  
"Mau kemana, Mione? Kelas masih satu jam lagi." tanya Ron.  
"Aku akan mencari Harry. Aku tau dia pasti belum sarapan, jadi aku bawakan _sandwich_ untuknya. _Bye_..." Hermione melambai kepada Ron. Ron hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Hermione menoleh ke kanan-kiri mencari Harry di koridor lantai tujuh yang sepi. Ia berjalan sambil menyandang tas dan membawa dua _sandwich_ masing-masing untuknya dan Harry. Tetapi saat ia berbelok, Hermione mendengar isakan seseorang. Seorang pria. Dan ia maju untuk melihat siapa yang terisak. Ia melihat ada sesosok manusia yang berjarak agak jauh di depannya. Laki-laki itu duduk memeluk lututnya dan bersandar di dinding, memakai jubah Slytherin, dan... tunggu? Rambut itu? Pirang platina. Malfoy?  
"Malfoy?" Hermione memanggil dengan ragu-ragu. Ia berlutut di samping laki-laki itu dan memiringkan kepalanya memperhatikan.  
Laki-laki itu tersentak kaget dan langsung memalingkan wajahnya, mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, kemudian menoleh memandang Hermione. Ternyata benar, dia Draco Malfoy. Wajahnya yang pucat memerah dan masih ada bekas air mata di pipinya, namun ekspresinya masih sama seperti biasa, dingin dan mengintimidasi. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini, _Mud_... Granger?" bentak Draco. Ia hampir saja mengucapkan kata _Mudblood_ yang sudah dilarang semenjak runtuhnya rezim Voldemort. Seluruh status darah sudah dihilangkan.  
Hermione mengulum bibirnya berusaha menahan tawa dan berdehem (yang entah mengapa mirip dengan deheman Umbridge). "Kau... menangis?" suaranya bergetar dengan usahanya menahan tawa.  
Draco menatap Hermione dengan tatapan membunuh. "Aku juga manusia, Granger." tukasnya tajam.  
Hermione tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya dan duduk bersila di samping Draco. "Kukira kau adalah seekor musang albino yang tak punya hati."  
Gigi Draco mengeretak menahan amarah. "Daripada kau, berang-berang gigi besar, rambut semak gersang, yang _bossy_ dan sok tahu."  
"Hey.. Daripada kau, rambut jerami."  
Draco hanya mendengus dan memalingkan wajahnya, "Aku tak berminat berdebat denganmu, Granger." ia duduk bersila.  
"Kaupikir aku mau? Huh... Membuang tenaga saja.." dengus Hermione. Ia hendak berdiri, tetapi perut Draco berbunyi menandakan bahwa pria pirang itu lapar. Hermione duduk tegak kembali dan mengulurkan satu _sandwich_nya di depan wajah Draco.  
"Apa?" bentak Draco.  
Hermione mendengus, "_Sandwich_, untukmu. Mau?"  
"Tidak." jawabnya datar sambil menepis tangan Hermione.  
Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan memutar-mutar _sandwich_ itu di depan wajah Draco. "Yakin tak mau? Enak loh... Aku tahu kau pasti belum sarapan, Malfoy." Hermione mengangkat kedua alisnya.  
"Aku tahu taktik mu, Granger." Draco mendengus, "kau pasti mencampurkan racun di _sandwich_ itu, atau..." ia menyeringai, "kau mencampurkan _amortentia_ supaya aku mengejar-ngejarmu dan tergila-gila padamu. Ya kan, Granger? Ah... Kau adalah wanita ke seribu yang melakukan itu padaku." ujarnya dengan angkuh.  
Hermione menjitak kepala Draco. "Dasar kau tukang _ge-er._ Aku takkan sudi melakukan itu padamu." geramnya.  
"Oh, ya? Hati-hati, Granger." Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "siapa tahu nanti kau kelak akan meninggalkan Potty dan berpaling kepadaku."  
"Hah?" Hermione tertawa hambar_. "No.. No... No.."_ ia menggoyang-goyang jari telunjuknya. "_No way and never_, Malfoy. Dalam mimpimu."  
"_Well_, Kita lihat saja nanti." tantangnya.  
Hermione mendecih, "Kau mau atau tidak?" tanyanya dengan tak sabar.  
"Ya, ya, ya." Draco menyahut _sandwich_ yang ada di tangan Hermione. "Jika terjadi sesuatu kepadaku, kau yang menanggung."  
"Iya, Mr Malfoy." dengus Hermione.  
Bel berbunyi ketika Draco hendak memakan _sandwich_ itu. Ia berdiri. "Granger, jam pertama pelajaran ramuan, kan?" tanyanya.  
"Ya. Dengan Slytherin." cemooh Hermione. Ia berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk jubahnya dan membenarkan posisi tasnya.  
Draco mendecih, ia menarik tangan Hermione dengan kasar. "Kita ke kelas bersama." ucapnya dingin. Tangan kanannya menyuap _sandwich_ dan yang kiri menarik-narik tangan Hermione.  
"Malfoy. Hey musang gila. Lepas." Hermione meronta.  
"Diam, Granger. Kita terlambat." bentaknya. Mengingat lantai tujuh dan kelas ramuan yang berada di bawah tanah jaraknya sangat jauh.

Pintu kelas menjeblak terbuka. Draco dan Hermione berdiri di depan pintu dengan posisi Draco masih memegang tangan Hermione.  
"Maaf, _Sir_. Saya... Kita terlambat." ucap Draco kepada prof Slughorn.  
Prof Slughorn memandang mereka berdua penuh arti dan tersenyum. Ia mengangguk. "Tak apa, Mr Malfoy. Aku memaklumi. Aku juga dulu pernah muda dan eh... jatuh cinta." ia memandang tangan Draco yang masih memegang tangan Hermione. Draco buru-buru melepasnya.  
Di sisi lain ruangan, Harry memperhatikan Draco dan Hermione dengan ekspresi yang sulit dijelaskan di balik kualinya.  
"Silahkan duduk, Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger." perintah prof Slughorn dengan ramah. Draco duduk di sebelah Blaise di meja Slytherin, Hermione duduk di samping Harry dan tersenyum, namun Harry tidak meresponnya.

* * *

"Malfoy." panggil Hermione setelah kelas ramuan selesai. Draco berbalik dan Hermione berlari menghampirinya..  
"Hn?" jawabnya singkat.  
"Aku ingin menanyakan tentang... tentang..." Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya.  
Draco bersedekap dan mendengus. "Tentang apa? Cepatlah. Aku tak punya banyak waktu, Granger." Geramnya.  
"Yang waktu makan siang kemarin, kata-katamu yang _'Jaga baby Potty mu'_ itu. Apa maksudnya?"  
Draco menyeringai. "Kau yakin tak akan pingsan mendengarnya?"  
Hermione memutar bola matanya, "Oh ayolah, Malfoy_. Just tell me_." bujuknya.  
"Ada bayarannya, Granger." Draco mengangkat dagunya dengan angkuh.  
Hermione mendecih, "Sudah kuduga. Apa yang kau mau?" tanyanya dengan ketus.  
"Hogsmead."  
"A-Apa?"  
"Minggu depan kan ada kunjungan ke Hogsmead, kau harus menemaniku." Draco menyeringai.  
"Apa? Kau gila, Malfoy? Harry akan marah padaku." desis Hermione.  
"Pengecut." cemoohnya. "Ya sudah kalau tak mau." Draco melangkah pergi. Namun Hermione menarik bagian belakang jubahnya.  
Hermione menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku akan menuruti kemaumanmu. Jadi, beritahu aku sekarang." tuntut Hermione.  
Draco menyeringai dan berdehem, "Baby Potty mu dan..." kalimat Draco terpotong oleh kemunculan Harry.  
"Mione." Harry muncul dari dalam kelas. Ia memandang Draco dan Hermione bergantian. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?"  
Hermione menunduk, tetapi Draco menyeringai. "Aku akan memberitahumu saat kau menepati janjimu, Granger. Jangan lupa." ucapnya dan langsung melenggang pergi.  
"Apa yang kau janjikan kepada Malfoy, Mione?" gertak Harry.  
"Eh... Uhm... I-Itu..." Hermione gugup karena takut.  
"Lupakan." ujar Harry dingin. Ia menggendong tasnya dan pergi diikuti Hermione di belakangnya.

* * *

Hermione duduk di samping Ron saat makan siang di Aula Besar, sedangkan Harry, ia duduk di hadapan Hermione, lebih tepatnya di samping Ginny. Hermione menunduk mencoba tak menghiraukan keakraban Harry &amp; Ginny. Hatinya terasa sakit, meskipun Harry pernah berkata kepadanya, bahwa Harry hanya menganggap Ginny sebagai adik.  
"Hermione." panggil Harry seraya memegang tangan Hermione.  
Hermione mendongak, "Ya?"  
"Uhm... Maaf sebelumnya. Aku tak bisa menemanimu ke Hogsmead. Ada essay yang harus kukerjakan."  
Hermione berfikir, jika Harry tidak ke Hogsmead, berarti ia bisa menepati janjinya dengan si musang Draco tanpa takut ada salah faham. Ia mengangguk pelan dan Harry hanya tersenyum.  
Hermione keluar dari lubang lukisan dan pergi menuju Aula Besar menemui Draco. Ia memakai topi rajut merah, _scarf_ Gryffindor, sweater putih, dibalut dengan _pea coat_ berwarna hitam-merah, _skinny jeans_ hitam, dan sepatu boots sebetis berwarna hitam. Ia juga membawa tas manik-manik kecilnya.  
Sesampainya di Aula Besar, ia melihat Draco sedang bersandar di dinding depan Aula sembari bersedekap. (Ia memakai baju seperti di HarPot 3 scene di _Shrieking Shack_). Hermione mendekatinya. Draco menggerutu, tanpa banyak bicara, Draco menarik tangan Hermione untuk bergabung bersama antrean yang hendak ke Hogsmead. Setelah menyerahkan formulir kunjungan Hogsmead, mereka berdua berjalan menuju Hogsmead dengan bergandengan tangan.  
Cuaca di luar sedang turun salju. Murid-murid Hogwarts kelas 3-7 menikmati kunjungan hari ini. Ada yang memasuki Zonko's Joke Shop, Honeydukes, Hog's Head, Three Broomsticks, dan tempat-tempat lainnya. Beberapa dari mereka keluar dengan membawa kantong-kantong belanjaan dan berceloteh dengan riang.  
Tanpa terasa, mereka berdua sudah memasuki kedai Three Broomsticks. Draco memandang berkeliling mencari tempat duduk. Ia menyeringai, dan menarik tangan Hermione menuju meja depan jendela. Mereka duduk berhadapan.  
"Kau mau pesan apa, Granger?" tanya Draco sembari melepas topi bulu abu-abunya.  
"Butterbear dengan ekstra ginseng."  
Draco memanggil pelayan dan menyebutkan pesanan mereka.  
Sang pelayan kembali dengan membawa dua gelas Butterbear yang masih mengepul. Hermione menyeruput Butterbearnya dan memandang Draco dengan pandangan menantang. "Aku sudah menepati janjiku, Malfoy. Sekarang beritahu aku apa maksud perkataanmu." tuntutnya.  
Draco mengelap sisa Butterbear yang ada di bibirnya dan menyeringai. "Santai sedikit, Granger." ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja dan menarik sesuatu dari dalam saku mantelnya. Ia melemparkan benda itu dengan malas ke atas meja.  
"Apa ini?" tanya Hermione.  
"Jawaban atas pertanyaanmu." jawab Draco. Seringai menyebalkan menghiasi wajahnya yang (entah mengapa) membuatnya semakin tampan. Hermione mengambil barang yang di lempar Draco dan mengamatinya. Matanya terbelalak."Omong kosong apa ini, Malfoy?" bentaknya. Ia melempar benda itu ke meja sehingga benda itu berhamburan.  
Ternyata, benda itu adalah foto. Hati Hermione mencelos, ia ingin menangis. Hatinya terasa sakit bagaikan ditusuk taring Basilisk. Pasalnya, foto itu menunjukkan seorang laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan seorang gadis berambut merah menyala sedang bergandengan tangan, berpelukan, berduaan, dan bahkan berciuman.  
Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tak mungkin, Malfoy. Harry tak mungkin melakukan itu. Dia sudah menganggap Ginny sebagai adik sendiri." bantah Hermione. Ia tak bisa mempercayai musuh bebuyutannya ini begitu saja.  
"Oh ya, Granger?" ejek Draco, "Coba kau lihat yang ini." Draco menarik foto yang menunjukkan Harry dan Ginny sedang berpegangan tangan di balik punggung wanita berambut lebat semak-semak yang tak lain adalah Hermione sendiri.  
"Ini," Draco mengetuk-ngetuk foto itu dengan jari telunjuknya, "foto ini kuambil ketika aku meneriakkan kata-kata _'Jaga Baby Potty mu'_ tempo hari di Aula Besar. Kau sedang duduk di antara mereka, kan? Saat itulah mereka melakukannya."  
"Ja-Jadi.. Mereka melakukan ini semua di belakangku?" tanya Hermione. Draco hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.  
"Kukira kau _The Brightest Witch of Your Age_, tapi ternyata aku salah. Kau terlalu mudah dibodohi, Granger." ejek Draco.  
Hermione tertawa hambar, "Tak mungkin, Malfoy. Aku masih tak percaya. Kau kan penipu."  
Draco mendengus, _'Dasar wanita, terlalu mudah dibodohi'_ batinnya. "Oke, Granger. Kalau kau tak percaya, coba kau lihat ke sana." Draco menunjuk ke belakang Hermione. Hermione menoleh mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Draco.  
Hati Hermione mencelos, ia melihat Harry dan Ginny sedang berpegangan tangan dan (Oh, ini sungguh menyakiti hati Hermione) berciuman di meja jauh di belakang Hermione. Hermione memalingkan mukanya dan menenggak Butterbearnya dengan cepat. Hatinya terasa panas. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan kejutan ini.  
Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan ketika melihat Hermione mulai panas. Entah mengapa, ia sangat puas dan menikmati kejadian ini. _"Well_, Granger. _Do you believe me, eh?"_  
Hermione tak menjawab. Ia berdiri dan hendak pergi menghampiri Harry dan Ginny. Namun, tangan Draco memblokirnya.  
"Jangan gegabah, Granger. Rileks. Kita nikmati saja pemandangan gratis ini. Ini sangat langka." ucap Draco dengan nada mengejek dan meremehkan.  
Hermione menepis tangan Draco, "Apa?" matanya menyipit penuh amarah, "rileks? Aku tak bisa diam saja, Malfoy. Ke-kekasihku... dia..." Hermione mulai menangis.  
Draco menyeringai dengan penuh kepuasan.  
Hermione berlari menuju meja Harry &amp; Ginny, yang langsung melepas ciuman mereka. Tanpa basa-basi, Hermione menyiram muka Harry dan Ginny dengan Butterbear.  
"Hermione..." panggil Harry. Ia kaget.  
Ginny memekik.  
"Apa?" bentak Hermione. "Kau pembohong, Harry, dan kau..." ia menunjuk Ginny. "Penghianat busuk."  
Hermione melangkah keluar Three Bromsticks, Harry mengikutinya. Draco meninggalkan beberapa galleon di meja dan bergegas keluar sembari memakai topinya. Ia terus-menerus menyeringai penuh kemenangan.  
_"It's show time."_ gumamnya.

Di luar, salju turun dengan lebat. Draco merapatkan mantelnya dan menoleh kesana-kemari mencari Harry dan Hermione. Ia berjalan di tengah badai salju dengan mata menyipit. Draco berfikir, mungkin mereka ada di _Shrieking Shack_. Tanpa _ba-bi-bu,_ ia berjalan cepat menuju tempat itu, dan benar saja, Harry dan Hermione sedang bertengkar hebat di depan pagar _Shrieking Shack_. Draco menyeringai. Ia punya rencana.  
Draco melangkah cepat menghampiri Hermione, mendekap kedua pipi Hermione, dan mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Hermione tersentak kaget. Ia tak menyangka Draco akan melakukan itu. Kedua matanya membelalak dan ia merasa tubuhnya membeku dan tak dapat merasakan apa-apa. Draco melepas ciumannya dan menyeringai. Ia menoleh kepada Harry yang sedari tadi _shock_melihat kejadian itu. "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, eh Potter? Tidak?" Draco menjilat bibirnya, "Baiklah, akan kuberitahu kau. Rasanya sungguh manis sekali. Rasa strawberi." goda Draco. Ia tertawa licik.

Harry berjalan pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Hermione dengan marah. Draco mengelus pipi Hermione yang memerah, kemudian turun ke arah bibir Hermione. Hermione tetap bergeming. Kemudian, Hermione menampar pipi Draco dengan spontan saking kesalnya. Draco mengusap pipinya dan memandang Hermione dengan amarah. Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca menahan tangis. Ia tak menyangka, kenapa harus seorang Draco Malfoy yang merenggut _First Kiss_ nya? Kenapa bukan Harry atau suaminya kelak, asalkan bukan Draco Malfoy. Ia rela membayar berapapun untuk memiliki _time turner_supaya ia bisa mencegah kejadian ini terjadi.

"Apa.. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau.." Hermione mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke jantung Draco.

Draco hanya menyeringai. Ia tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin melawan atau menepis tongkat Hermione. Ia tahu, Hermione tak akan memantrainya, karena ia adalah murid terajin dan terpandai di Hogwarts. Ia adalah Ketua Murid Putri yang menjadi panutan.

"_Levicorpus_._"_ ucap Hermione dengan mantap.

Draco melayang dan tergantung terbalik di pergelangan kakinya. Tongkat sihirnya jatuh ke tanah, Ia meronta-ronta dan meneriakkan umpatan-umpatan kasar kepada Hermione.

"_Cih_, kau musang yang berisik. _Langlock_." Hermione mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya lagi dan Draco merasa lidahnya terlipat ke belakang. Draco hanya mampu menggerak-gerakkan bibirnya dengan murka, namun tak ada suara yang keluar. Hermione pergi meninggalkan Draco yang menggantung terbalik sendirian. _'Rasakan!_' batinnya.

* * *

"Hermione, apa kau yakin kau tak apa?" tanya Neville saat makan malam di Aula Besar. Hermione memilih duduk dengan Neville, Ron, Lavender, Dean, Seamus, dan Parvati. Ia menghindari Harry dan Ginny yang sekarang duduk bersebelahan di ujung meja. Tetapi ia tak henti-hentinya melirik Harry dan Ginny dengan tatapan yang tak dapat diartikan.

"Oh, tentu, Neville. Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" tanya Hermione dengan lemah.

"Karena..."

"Hermione, apa betul kau putus dengan _The-Boy-Who-Lived_alias Harry Potter?" potong Lavender dengan gaya centilnya sambil menyuapkan sesendok penuh kentang tumbuk ke mulut Ron. Ron tersedak mendengar ucapan kekasihnya itu. Ia menoleh kepada Hermione.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Hermione? Kau... Kau putus dengan Harry? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku, _Her-My-Oh-Knee_? Aku sahabatmu." tuntut Ron dengan mulut penuh kentang tumbuk, Hermione mengernyit jijik.

"Yeah, begitulah. Maaf, Ron, bukannya aku tak ingin memberitahumu, tapi aku belum siap memberitahumu." sesal Hermione.

"Apa karena, Ginny?" tanya Parvati dengan serius.

Sebelum Hermione dapat menjawab, Ron berteriak. "APA? Dasar wanita centil. Bisa-bisanya dia..."

"Ron, dia adikmu juga. Sudahlah, tak apa. Aku.. Aku rela mereka bersama asalkan mereka bahagia." potong Hermione sebelum Ron bisa menjelek-jelekan Ginny dengan kata-kata kasar lagi. Ia tak mau menghancurkan hubungan persaudaraan kedua kakak-beradik ini hanya gara-gara hubungannya dengan Harry.

Prof McGonagall mendatangi meja Gryffindor, lebih tepaynya ke arah Hermione, dengan murung. Ekspresinya kaku dan bibirnya mengkerut seperti baru saja dicekoki ramuan terpahit sedunia. "Ms Granger, bisa kau ikut denganku ke kantor sekarang juga? Ada hal penting yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu. Sekarang juga." tegas Prof McGonagall.

"Baik, Professor." jawab Hermione. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengikuti Prof McGonagall.

* * *

Prof McGonagall membuka pintu kantornya dan mempersilahkan Hermione masuk terlebih dahulu, kemudian ia menyusul Hermione ke dalam dan menutup pintu. Ia duduk di kursi belakang meja sembari menatap Hermione dengan serius yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Hermione tersenyum, namun Prof McGonagall tidak membalas senyuman Hermione sedikitpun.

"Kau tahu kenapa aku memanggilmu, Ms Granger?" tanya Prof McGonagall membuka pembicaraan.

"Maaf, tidak Professor." jawab Hermione.

"Apa kau tidak merasa punya kesalahan?"

"Tidak, Professor. Bisakah Anda memberitahu apa kesalahan saya?"

Prof McGonagall menghela nafas berat dan menggeleng pelan. "Baiklah, aku akan menjelaskannya. Aku tak menyangka, Ms Granger, kau tega memantrai Mr Malfoy di dekat _Shrieking Shack_. Jika saja Hagrid tidak menemukannya, ia pasti akan mati membeku dengan posisi tergantung terbalik seperti tadi. Seharusnya kau mencontohkan hal yang baik, Ms Granger. Ingat, kau Ketua Murid Putri. Kau adalah panutan bagi Siswa-Siswi Hogwarts. Tetapi kenapa? Apa salah Mr Malfoy?" tukas Prof McGonagall.

Hermione hanya diam saja. Ia tak mungkin memberitahu Prof McGonagall apa yang dilakukan Draco terhadapnya. Hermione menunduduk sembari memainkan ujung roknya. "Maaf, Professor. Maafkan saya. Saya... Saya..."

"Cukup. Cukup." Potong Prof McGonagall dengan tajam. "Detensi besok pukul 8 malam. Temui aku di pondok Hagrid dan jangan lupa untuk memakai pakaian hangat. Silahkan keluar, selamat malam."

"Baik, Professor. Selamat malam." Hermione berjalan menuju pintu, namun ide gila muncul di kepalanya. Ia berbalik dan bertanya kepada Prof McGonagall. "Professor, boleh saya tahu dimana Draco Malfoy sekarang?"

_"Hospital Wing."_ jawab Prof McGonagall singkat.

"Terima kasih, Professor." Hermione keluar dan menutup pintu kantor Prof McGonagall dan berjalan menuju _Hospital Wing._

**To be continue ...**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca ff saya.**

**Review, please. Silahkan beri kritik dan saran. Kritik dan saran Anda membangun Saya untuk lebih berkembang dalam membuat ff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tetep punya Bunda J.K. Rowling, ide dan ceritanya author yang buat.**

**Pairing : DraMione, HarMione, HInny**

**Warning : OOC, EYD berantakan, alur berantakan, cerita gaje, typo everywhere, dll**

**(Chapter 2)**

Hermione bingung hendak ke Hospital Wing atau tidak. Sebenarnya ia menyesal dan ingin meminta maaf. Tunggu? Meminta maaf? Aaarrgghh... pastilah Hermione sudah gila. Kenapa ia harus meminta maaf? Toh, yang memulai masalah ini adalah Draco Malfoy. Namun, setelah dipikir-pikir, jika bukan ia yang menyelesaikan masalah ini, lalu siapa lagi? Malfoy? Tidak mungkin. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan pergi dengan menghela nafas berat.

Ketika Hermione hendak membuka pintu Hospital Wing, Pansy Parkinson, gadis Slytherin berwajah _pug_ yang selalu membuntuti Draco, mencegatnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya dan memandang Pansy dengan pandangan mengintimidasi.

"Halo, _Mudblood_. Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Menyebarkan virus darah kotormu?" hina Pansy dengan tawa nyaringnya.

Hermione mendengus. Ia tak ingin mencari keributan dengan siapapun saat ini, ia hanya ingin mengunjungi Draco Malfoy agar semua masalah cepat selesai. Hermione mendorong tubuh Pansy ke samping hingga terjatuh dan melenggang masuk begitu saja tanpa menghiraukan umpatan kasar Pansy.

* * *

Draco sedang duduk bersandar di tempat tidur sembari membaca buku dengan serius. Hermione menghampirinya dan menyihir sebuket bunga mawar kering yang ada di vas menjadi segar kembali. Ia duduk di kursi samping tempat tidur Draco.

Hermione berdehem, "Malfoy." Panggilnya, namun Draco tetap bergeming. Sebelum Hermione hendak membuka mulut untuk memanggilnya lagi, pintu Hospital Wing menjeblak terbuka. Pansy menyeruak masuk menghampiri Draco dan bergelayut manja di dadanya. Draco tetap bergeming layaknya tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Drakie..." panggilnya dengan manja, "kau kenapa? Aku dengar dari Theo kalau_ baby Drakie_-ku ini masuk Hospital Wing. Apa yang sakit? Kau tahu, dari tadi aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Aku hendak menjengukmu, namun ada _essay_ dari Professor Binns yang harus kukerjakan. Aaah... membosankan sekali. Aku heran, kenapa guru itu tetap diperbolehkan mengajar? Padahal dia sudah mati." Cerocosnya panjang lebar. "Aku merindukanmu, _Drakie-poo_." Ucapnya sembari menciumi pipi Draco.

Draco mendecak dan mendorong Pansy agar menjauh. "_Pissed of_, Pans." Tegas Draco. Ia menyibak selimutnya dan berjalan keluar Hospital Wing. Hermione menahan tawa melihat muka Pansy yang hendak menangis. Pansy berlari keluar dengan terisak. Tinggal Hermione sendiri di ruangan itu, ia bingung harus kemana. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk melihat bintang di Menara Astronomi. Ia tak ingin kembali ke Asrama Ketua Murid maupun Asrama Gryffindor karena tak ingin bertemu Harry dan Ginny.

* * *

Hermione berdiri menghadap langit di pagar Menara Astronomi dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Ia merasa kesepian, ia tak pernah merasa sendiri seperti ini. Dulu ketika ada masalah, ia tak pernah menghadapinya sendirian, karena Ron, Ginny, dan Harry selalu berada di sampingnya. Tetapi sekarang, ia harus menghadapi ini semua sendirian, tanpa teman. Tak terasa, air mata jatuh membasahi kedua pipinya. Hermione terisak di dalam kedua telapak tangannya sambil menunduk.

Isakan Hermione mereda. Ia merasa ada seseorang di sampingnya. Hermione mengusap air matanya dan menoleh. Ia mendapati Draco sedang berdiri bersandar di pagar sambil bersedekap dan memandang Hermione dengan dingin. Hermione menunduk, ia tak ingin menatap iris abu-abu dingin Draco yang terus-menerus menatapnya.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Malfoy." Tanya Hermione dengan sedikit terisak.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Melihatmu menangis." Jawab Draco sembari mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Kenapa?" pertanyaan bodoh itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Hermione.

"Dengan begitu kita empas." Jawab Draco sambil mensejajarkan diri di samping Hermione. "Kau juga pernah melihatku... yeah, seperti kau barusan."

"Menangis?"

"Tak usah disebutkan." Tegas Draco dengan dingin.

Hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Draco sangat benci dengan suasana hening dan canggung seperti itu. Apalagi, ia sedang bersama musuh bebuyutannya, Hermione, dengan posisi sedekat ini. Akhirnya, ia membuka mulut untuk memecah keheningan. "Granger.."

"Aku ingin meminta maaf, Malfoy." Potong Hermione tiba-tiba.

Draco bingung, "Untuk?" tanyanya.

"Untuk masalah tadi. Cuma gara-gara.. uhm... kau tahu, 'kejadian itu,'" Hermione membentuk tanda kutip di udara dengan jarinya, "aku tak sengaja memantraimu. Aku terbawa emosi." Sambungnya.

Draco menyeringai dan mendengus. "_Cih_.. Tak sengaja? Omong kosong." Celanya. "Yeah, bagaimana ya? Mengingat tadi aku hampir membeku kedinginan seperti baru saja melihat mata Basilisk dengan posisi tergantung terbalik dan lidah terlipat ke belakang sehingga aku tak dapat berteriak meminta pertolongan, tongkatku terjatuh dari saku mantelku, dengan begitu, aku harus menimbangkan permintaan maafmu. Yeah... aku bersyukur masih berdiri disini karena si raksasa Hagrid tak sengaja menemukanku dan membawaku ke Hospital Wing." Cerocos Draco dengan cepat.

Hermione mendesah pelan dengan posisi kepala menunduk. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara, "Apapun yang kau minta, akan kuturuti asalkan kau memaafkanku. Aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai, Malfoy." Ucap Hermione dengan keras kepala.

"Berikan aku alasan kenapa aku harus memaafkanmu!" tuntut Draco.

"Baiklah, simple. Ini bukan karena aku menyesal memantraimu. Karena kau menciumku seenaknya saja tanpa seizinku. Ini semua murni salahmu, Malfoy. Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf karena, seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku ingin masalah ini cepat selesai." Jawab Hermione dalam satu tarikan nafas.

"Begitu?" Draco mengelus dagunya pura-pura berpikir. "Ada syaratnya."

Hermione mendecih, ia tahu pasti bahwa Draco tak mungkin semudah itu memaafkan seseorang tanpa syarat. "Baiklah. Apa?"

Draco mengelus dagunya lagi, "Apapun ya?" gumamnya lirih. "Baiklah. Jadilah asistenku selama sebulan penuh. Kau harus menuruti semua keinginanku, tetap berada di dekatku, dan jangan membantah perintahku." Ujarnya dengan nada berpuas diri.

"Apa?" Hermione menyipit. "Tidak. Aku tidak mau. Aku bukan peri-rumah, Malfoy." Tolaknya.

Draco mendengus, "Begini, Granger. Bukankah kau pernah mendirikan organisasi tolol bernama SPEW..."

"S.P.E.W." ralat Hermione.

"Terserah. Tentang memperjuangkan hak-hak peri-rumah. Aku ingin kau merasakan betapa 'bahagianya' menjadi peri-rumah yang bekerja tanpa dibayar dan.. yeah... hitung-hitung membantu pekerjaan para peri-rumah yang malang itu. Lagipula, kau juga berkata _apapun yang kuminta akan_ _kauturuti asalkan aku mau memaafkanmu_. Nah, itu yang harus kau lakukan."

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia menimbang-nimbang permintaan Draco. Ia berfikir, jika Prof McGonagall melihatnya dan Draco bersama-sama seperti itu, maka masalah ini akan cepat selesai. Yeah... meskipun ini semua tidak akan membatalkan detensi besok malam. Namun setidaknya, hal itu akan membuat Prof McGonagall mempercayainya lagi. Hermione mengangguk dan menyutujui permintaan Draco dengan berat hati.

Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Baiklah, peri-rumah, kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu esok pagi." Ejek Draco. Ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan Hermione sendirian di Menara Astronomi.

* * *

Draco menyeringai terus-menerus. Blaise, Theo, Pansy, dan Daphne memandangnya dengan bingung. Draco tak sabar ingin membalas dendam kepada Hermione. Ia memakan sarapannya dengan cepat-cepat.

"_Drakie-poo_, kalau makan jangan terburu-buru, tak baik. Buburmu belepotan kemana-mana tahu. Sini aku bersihkan." Cerocos Pansy dengan genit dan suara nyaring. Ia mengambil sapu tangan hijau dari jubahnya dan hendak mengelap bibir Draco, namun Draco menepisnya.

"_Thanks_, Pans. Tak perlu kau lakukan itu semua. Sekarang, mulai detik ini, aku mempunyai asisten pribadi yang akan selalu melayaniku." Draco menjelaskan kepada Pansy. Ia menenggak jus labunya dengan cepat dan mengambil apel hijau kesukaannya. "Oy, asisten pribadi." Teriak Draco ke arah meja Gryffindor. Pansy menjulurkan lehernya untuk melihat siapakah orang yang beruntung menjadi asisten Draco.

Pansy memekik nyaring lantaran melihat Hermione Granger, Ketua Murid Putri, menghampiri meja Slytherin dengan ekspresi muram.

"Apa?" tanya Hermione dengan ketus kepada Draco. Murid-murid Slytherin lainnya tertawa melihat sang Ketua Murid dengan suka-rela diperbudak oleh seorang Draco Malfoy.

"Wow, _men_. Kau mendapatkan asisten cantik darimana? Apakah dari sampah yang dibuang para peri-rumah?" umpat Theo.

"Oy, Granger. Setelah Draco membebaskanmu, kau harus menjadi asistenku juga." Ejek Daphne.

Hermione menghela nafas berat mencoba sabar. Ia menatap Draco dengan pandangan _'Sudah puas?'. _Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan. Hermione menoleh ke arah meja Gryffindor. Harry memandangnya dengan datar, muka Ron memerah menahan marah, Neville, Dean, dan Seamus memandangnya dengan simpati, sedangkan Lavender dan Parvati berbisik-bisik di balik tangannya.

"Peri-rumahku _tersayang_, coba kau bersihkan mulut Tuanmu yang tampan ini." Perintah Draco dengan bergaya sok _bossy_.

Hermione menghela nafas dan menyahut sapu tangan Pansy. Ia membersihkan mulut Draco dengan kasar sembari mengumpat dalam hati.

"STOP, STOP, GRANGER, STOP..." bentak Draco sambil menepis tangan Hermione. Ia mengusap bibirnya yang memerah dan perih lantaran Hermione terlalu kasar mengusapnya. Hermione menyeringai dengan puas.

"Kalau begitu, lakukan sendiri, _Ferret_. Kenapa harus menyuruhku?" bentak Hermione dengan melempar sapu tangan Pansy di muka Draco. Draco membuang sapu tangan itu, sehingga Pansy menangis, dan ia menarik tangan Hermione keluar Aula Besar.

* * *

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Draco sembari mendorong tubuh Hermione ke tembok dingin koridor lantai dua. Namun Hermione tetap memandang Draco dengan tatapan menantang.

"Maksudku, _Ferret_?Aku melakukan itu untuk memberi pelajaran kepada bibir sialanmu yang seenaknya saja menciumku." Jawab Hermione dengan ketus.

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya dan maju mendekati Hermione. Hermione tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa karena posisinya sedang dihimpit tubuh Draco. Hermione mencoba mendorong tubuh Draco, namun sia-sia. Tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk mendorong tubuh kekar Draco.

"Hm... begitu, _darling_? Apa kau mau merasakannya lagi? Tak apa, tinggal minta saja kepada Tuan Malfoy." Goda Draco.

Hermione menginjak kaki Draco dan melarikan diri selagi Draco jatuh terduduk sambil meringis memegangi kakinya.

"GRANGER.." raungnya dengan murka.

* * *

Hermione duduk menyendiri di pojok kelas ketika pelajaran Transfigurasi. Draco berkali-kali mengirimi Hermione surat berbentuk burung-burungan, namun Hermione membakarnya. Ia masih marah kepada Draco. Ia hanya memikirkan detensi apa yang akan diberikan Prof McGonagall kepadanya nanti malam. Hermione berkali-kali mencuri pandang ke arah Harry, namun ia langsung memalingkan muka ketika Harry balik menatapnya.

Sepulang dari kelas Transfigurasi, ia keluar halaman dan duduk di pohon pinus tepi Danau Hitam seorang diri sambil membaca buku rune kunonya. Hermione melilitkan _scarf_ Gryffindor di leher karena dinginnya cuaca. Draco yang kebetulan lewat dan melihat Hermione, menyeringai dan menghampirinya.

"GRANGER." Draco mengageti Hermione. Namun, Hermione tidak meresponnya.

"Oy, Granger." panggil Draco sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Hermione. Hermione tetap diam.

"GRANGER..." Teriak Draco di telinga Hermione. Hermione memekik kaget hingga bukunya terjatuh.

"_Ferret_, kau selalu menggangguku. Apa maumu?" bentak Hermione. Ia memegangi telinganya yang terasa berdenyut sakit. Draco menyeringai, ia mendudukkan diri disamping Hermione dan menyihir api biru terang yang bisa dibawa-bawa dalam botol selai. Ia menaruh botol selai berisi api itu diantara Dia dan Hermione supaya lebih hangat.

"Aku ingin kau melakukan tugasmu. Kerjakan essay Arithmancy ku sepanjang 5 meter sekarang juga." Draco melemparkan pena bulu elang, sebotol tinta, gulungan perkamen, dan buku Arythmancy di pangkuan Hermione.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal, "Tidak mau. Kau bilang kau adalah murid terpintar _kedua_ di Hogwarts setelahku, tentu saja, tetapi kenapa kau tidak bisa mengerjakan essay Arithmancy yang sangat mudah seperti ini? Apa nilaimu bagus karena mencontek?" cela Hermione.

"Hey, aku memang pintar, dan aku tak pernah mencontek. Ingat itu. Aku hanya sedang malas berfikir dan menulis sekarang. Dan kau bilang kau adalah _The Brightest Witch_ di angkatan kita dan kau adalah asisten pribadiku, ingat?" Draco menyeringai. "Ayo, kerjakan sekarang juga. Jangan sampai ada yang salah dan tulisannya harus rapi."

Hermione berdecak sebal. "Ya, ya, ya, Tuan Malfoy." Hermione mengucapkan sumpah-serapah di dalam hati sambil mengerjakan essay Draco. Namun, perhatian Hermione teralihkan ketika Harry melewati tempatnya sepulang dari latihan Quidditch. Pikiran Hermione melayang-layang membayangkan tadi ia sedang duduk di tribun penonton untuk menonton dan memberikan semangat kepada Harry.

"Granger." Panggil Draco membuyarkan lamunan Hermione.

Hermione yang terkejut spontan menjawab, "Ya, Harry?"

"Hey, aku bukan si muka codet Potter. Aku Draco Lucius Malfoy, siswa tertampan, terkeren, sekaligus terpopuler di Hogwarts. Kenapa kau mamanggilku_ 'Harry'_? Apa mukaku dan Potter mirip? Hah.. jelas tidak. Yeah.. semua orang tahu kalau aku lebih daripada Potter. Apa penglihatanmu sangat parah? Kukira tak ada yang lebih parah penglihatannya dari Potter, ternyata kekasihnya lebih buruk. Ups.. salah. Maksudku, _mantan kekasih_." Cerocos Draco panjang lebar dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

Hermione membekap mulut Draco. "_Shut up_, Malfoy. Dasar _Ferret_ berisik." Desis Hermione. Mereka saling bertengkar dan melempar umpatan sepanjang siang di bawah pohon.

* * *

Hermione berjalan menuju Pondok Hagrid pada jam 8 malam untuk melaksanakan detensi. Ia memakai seragam dan jubah Gryffindor yang dilapisi mantel musim dingin. Ia juga memakai sarung tangan wol dan sepatu boots setumit. Sesampainya disana, ia melihat Prof McGonagall dan Hagrid sedang menunggunya di depan Pondok.

"Selamat malam, Professor. Selamat malam, Hagrid." Sapa Hermione dengan tersenyum.

"Selamat malam, Ms Granger." Balas Prof McGonagall.

"Selamat malam, Hermione." Hagrid membalas senyumannya. Ia memakai mantel bulu tikus mondoknya dan membawa busur besar di tangannya. Fang, anjing Hagrid, menggonggong keras di samping Hagrid menyambut kedatangan Hermione. Hermione membelai kepalanya.

"Bagaimana, Ms Granger. Sudah siap?' tanya Prof McGonagall. Hermione mengangguk. "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan apa detensimu. Kau harus mencari telur-telur _Pixie_ yang ada di dalam Hutan Terlarang, kumpulkan telur-telur itu di toples besar ini sampai penuh. Cari sarang _Pixie_ di dalam hutan dengan mengikuti jalan setapak yang sudah dibuat Hagrid. Jangan kembali ke kastil sebelum toples ini penuh dengan telur _Pixie_. Berhati-hatilah, sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai salju. Tetapi jangan khawatir, kau tinggal mengirim bunga api atau patronus dan Hagrid akan datang menjemputmu jika terjadi apa-apa. Mengerti?" jelas Prof McGonagall.

"Mengerti, Professor." Angguk Hermione. Ia mengambil toples yang diulurkan Prof McGonagall dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas manik-manik kecil yang sudah diberi mantera _perluasan-tak-terdeteksi _supaya tidak pecah. Ia pamit dan berjalan memasuki Hutan Terlarang dengan penerangan satu-satunya berasal dari tongkat sihirnya.

Hermione terus berjalan memasuki Hutan mengikuti jalan setapak yang tertutup salju sambil menoleh ke kanan-kiri untuk mencari sarang _Pixie_. Namun, meskipun ia sudah jauh memasuki Hutan, ia belum menemukannya. Yang ada hanyalah pohon-pohon besar yang menjulang tinggi dan tumpukan salju. Badai salju sudah mulai menerjang. Hermione menggigil kedinginan. Ia tidak memakai _scarf_nya. Tubuh Hermione lemas, kakinya mulai bergetar dan sepertinya tidak lama lagi dirinya akan pingsan dan membeku kedinginan.

"_P-Peric-Per_..." ucap Hermione terbata hendak mengirim bunga api. Namun, mulutnya sudah terasa mulai membeku. Ia tak bisa menciptakan patronus karena ia panik. Akhirnya, ia pasrah. Tubuhnya mulai ambruk dan menggigil kedinginan. Salju mulai turun dengan lebat dan angin semakin kencang. Mata Hermione terpejam dan hanya bisa merasakan dinginnya angin dan salju yang menerpa sekujur tubuhnya. Ia berharap seseorang datang dan membawanya ke kastil sebelum ia mati membeku.

Harapan Hermione terkabul. Secercah cahaya kecil bergerak menghampirinya, pastilah itu cahaya dari tongkat sihir seseorang. Ternyata benar, ada seseorang yang berlari menghampirinya, namun Hermione tak dapat melihat siapa orang itu karena pandangannya mulai kabur. Ia hanya bisa merasakan tubuhnya digendong ala _Brydal style_. Ia dapat mencium aroma maskulin dari tubuh sang penolong yang membuatnya sangat nyaman. Tak lama kemudian, Hermione pingsan.

"Hermione, kau tak apa? Kau sudah bangun?" panggil seseorang di samping Hermione. Hermione merasa ada yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut, ia pun membuka matanya. Cahaya matahari menyilaukan matanya. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan tubuhnya lemas. Ia menoleh ke arah seseorang di sampingnya, hatinya mencelos, tatkala melihat orang itu ternyata Harry Potter. Hermione bergerak bangun dan Harry membantunya.

"Ha-Harry apa yang terjadi? Aku dimana? Kenapa kau disini?" tanya Hermione dengan lirih. Mulutnya masih terasa membeku.

"Kau pingsan saat menjalankan detensi. Kau sekarang berada di Hospital Wing dan aku menjagamu selama kau pingsan." Jawab Harry seraya mengulurkan ramuan berwarna hitam pekat dan berasap kepada Hermione. Hermione menerima ramuan itu dan menenggaknya dengan cepat sambil mengernyit. Harry mengambil piala Hermione dan mendorong tubuhnya supaya kembali berbaring. Harry menyelimuti tubuh Hermione menggunakan selimut yang sudah diberi mantera penghangat.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Harry. Tapi, sebaiknya kau harus segera pergi dari sini, aku hanya takut Ginny salah paham. Aku tak ingin persahabatan kita lebih hancur lagi." Ujar Hermione dengan sedih.

Harry menunduk kelihatannya menyesal sekali. "A-Aku tahu, Hermione. Ini semua gara-gara aku. Aku yang menyebabkan ini semua terjadi. Maafkan aku, Mione. Sungguh, maafkan aku." Sesal Harry. "Jika aku boleh jujur, aku masih sangat mencintaimu lebih dari apapun. A-Aku hanya menganggap Ginny sebagai adik, Mione. Kau adalah penyemangat hidupku dan kau adalah bagian dari hidupku."

"Tetapi kenapa kau dan Ginny berciuman waktu di Three Broomsticks?" tanya Hermione.

"Karena kau tak pernah memberikan ciumanmu kepadaku, Mione. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana rasanya. Tetapi kau malah memberikan ciumanmu kepada Malfoy." Harry merasa ada gelombang kemarahan setiap ia mengingat kejadian itu.

"Aku tak pernah memberikan ciumanku, Harry. _I'm not a bitch. _Malfoy lah yang menciumku dengan paksa. Apa kau pikir aku mau dicium oleh musuh bebuyutan kita? _No_, Harry." Tegas Hermione. Ia marah karena Harry menduga ia sengaja mencium Draco.

Harry terdiam. "Bukan maksudku begitu, Hermione. Oke, baiklah. Kita lupakan masalah itu, oke? Apa kita bisa memulainya dari awal lagi?" tanya Harry.

"Ya, sebagai teman." Jawab Hermione dengan singkat.

Harry hendak menyela, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya. Teman? Tak apalah. Toh, meskipun hanya menjadi teman, ia tetap bisa dekat dengan Hermione. "Terima kasih, Hermione. Kita memulainya layaknya pertama kali kita bertemu." Harry tersenyum, Hermione membalas senyumannya.

"Oh ya, Hermione, kenapa kau diberikan detensi oleh Professor McGonagall?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

Hermione menghela nafas berat, "Malfoy. Aku memantrainya. Dan Professor McGonagall tahu, jadi aku diberi detensi." Ujarnya dengan muram.

"Malfoy lagi, kenapa ia selalu mengganggumu?" umpat Harry. Hermione hanya mengangkat bahunya dengan cuek.

"Ah.. sudahlah. Biarkan saja. Dia juga menyuruhku menjadi bawahannya, jadi sudah impas." Sambung Hermione.

"APA?" bentak Harry. "Jadi benar? Sang Ketua Murid Putri menjadi bawahan si _Ferret_ Malfoy? Kenapa kau sebodoh itu mau menerimanya, Mione?" tegas Harry.

"Supaya masalah ini cepat selesai. Begini, Harry, jika Professor McGonagall melihatku dan Malfoy dekat layaknya seorang teman, pastilah Professor McGanagall akan memaafkanku dan aku mendapat kepercayannya lagi untuk menjalankan tugasku sebagai Ketua Murid." Jelas Hermione dengan sabar.

Harry bangkit berdiri. "Aku tak terima, Mione. Pa-Pastilah ada cara lain asalkan kau tidak selalu berdekatan dengan Malfoy sepanjang hari. Ayolah, pasti ada cara lain."

Hermione menggeleng. "Sepertinya tidak ada, Harry. Kumohon, mengertilah keadaanku saat ini. Hampir saja jabatan Ketua Muridku terancam. Jadi, _please_, Harry. Aku mohon mengertilah." Pinta Hermione.

Harry menghela nafas berat dan diam untuk berfikir. "Baiklah, jika itu maumu. Tapi aku masih tidak rela kau berdekatan dengan _Ferret_ itu." Ujarnya dengan keras kepala. "Oh ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Harry mengeluarkan sebuah gelang rantai berwarna _silver _yang indah dan terdapat dua bandul huruf 'H' kecil dari dalam saku jubahnya. Ia memakaikannya ke tangan kanan Hermione.

"Wow, indah sekali, Harry. _Trims_." Hermione membelai gelang itu dan mengamatinya.

"Sama-sama. Apa kau suka?" tanya Harry sambil tersenyum.

"Yeah, tentu. Dan.. apa maksudnya dua bandul berbentuk huruf 'H' ini? Oh.. jangan bilang Harry dan Hermione." Canda Hermione, ia terkekeh.

"Oh tidak, aku terkena _Legilimency_." Balas Harry dengan bercanda. Mereka berdua tertawa dan bercanda bersama-sama sepanjang hari di Hospital Wing.

**~To be continue~**

**Review nya, please.. ^_^**

**Terima kasih buat yang sudah baca :') Dan terima kasih juga buat yang sudah review dan ngasih kritik &amp; saran :* (Maaf gk bisa balas satu2)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Milik Bunda J.K. Rowling tercinteh. namun, cerita dan idenya murni punya saya.**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (pasti), EYD berantakan, typo everywhere, cerita gaje, alur ngalor-ngidul, dan pokoknya IYKWIM :v**

**Enjoy for Reading! ^_^**

**(Chapter 3)**

Hermione berjalan menuju Aula Besar dengan bersemangat. Akhirnya, ia keluar dari Hospital Wing dan bisa memasuki kelas lagi. Tetapi ketika hendak berbelok ke koridor, ia merasa ada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

"Oy, berang-berang."

Hermione berhenti dan berbalik dengan menghela nafas mencoba sabar. ia tahu siapa yang barusan memanggil namanya, siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco Malfoy. Pasti ia akan menyuruh-nyuruh Hermione seperti peri-rumah lagi.

Draco baru saja keluar dari kantor Prof Flitwick, ia bersandar di daun pintu sambil memakan apel hijau favoritnya. Ia menyeringai penuh kepuasan ketika mendapati Hermione tengah berdiri jauh di depannya.

"Kemana saja, eh? Menghindar dari tugas peri-rumahmu? Oh, tak semudah itu, _dear, _kau masih mempunyai janji kepadaku." Draco melempar apelnya ke arah Hermione yang langsung menghindar dan mengernyit jijik. Ia tertawa dan mengulurkan tasnya ke depan. "Bawakan tasku." Perintahnya.

Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan sebal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya dan menghampiri Draco untuk mengambil tasnya. Tetapi, ketika jarak mereka baru 2 m, Hermione tiba-tiba menjerit kesakitan dan tubuhnya ambruk. Draco spontan melempar tasnya dan menangkap tubuh mungil Hermione. Hermione menjerit kesakitan di dalam pelukan Draco. Draco bingung harus melakukan apa, ia ngeri melihat Hermione kesakitan seperti ini. Lengannya terasa kebas lantaran Hermione terlalu kuat mencengkeramnya. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk cepat-cepat membawa Hermione ke Hospital Wing sebelum ada orang lain yang mendengar jeritan Hermione.

* * *

"Madam, Madam, tolong dia." Teriak Draco setelah masuk dengan menendang pintu Hospital Wing. Ia merebahkan tubuh Hermione yang mengejang di tempat tidur. Madam Pomfrey menghampirinya dengan cemas.

"Mr Malfoy, ada apa ini? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Madam Pomfrey sambil duduk di tepi tempat tidur Hermione.

"E-Entahlah, Professor. Tiba-tiba dia menjerit kesakitan seperti ini." Jawab Draco dengan gugup. Keringatnya bercucuran membasahi kulit pucatnya.

Madam Pomfrey mengangguk dan memeriksa Hermione. "Ms Granger, katakan padaku apa yang sakit?"

Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya yang bergetar dan menunjukkannya kepada Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey memekik kaget, mata Draco terbelalak, mereka melihat di pergelangan tangan Hermione, terdapat luka memerah seperti baru saja di sayat oleh pisau namun tidak mengeluarkan darah. Madam Pomfrey memegang tangan kanan Hermione yang bergetar dan memeriksanya. Draco, yang tak tahan lagi mendengar jeritan Hermione, langsung pergi keluar tanpa berkata apapun.

* * *

Draco duduk bersandar di dinding koridor yang dingin sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya. Jeritan Hermione membuatnya teringat semasa perang dulu, ketika Harry Potter dan teman-temannya dibawa paksa oleh Pelahap Maut ke Malfoy Mannor. Ia terpaksa mendengar jerit kesakitan Hermione ketika disiksa oleh bibinya, Bellatrix Lastrange, ia dipaksa memanggil Pangeran Kegelapan ketika Harry dan Ron kabur dari penjara bawah tanah, ia dan keluarganya juga disiksa oleh Pangeran Kegelapan ketika Harry dan teman-temannya kabur dari Mannor. itu adalah masa-masa paling kelam dalam diri seorang Draco Malfoy. Entah kenapa, disaat Hermione disiksa oleh Bellatrix, ia ingin sekali menolongnya. Terbesit rasa kasihan di dalam hatinya. Tetapi saat itu juga ia berfikir, jika ia bisa menangkap harry Potter dan kawan-kawannya, keluarganya dapat terbebas dari belenggu Pangeran Kegelapan. Hal itu dapat membuat trauma tersendiri di hati Draco, dan sekarang, kenangan yang kelam itu terlintas lagi dibenaknya ketika mendengar jeritan Hermione.

"Malfoy." Panggil Harry membuyarkan lamunan Draco akan kenangannya.

Draco bangkit berdiri dan menatap Harry dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Hn?" jawabnya singkat.

"Hermione menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, kau menyuruhnya menjadi asistenmu selama sebulan penuh, eh?" gertak Harry.

Draco menyeringai dan mendengus, "Lalu, apa urusanmu, Potter? Kau bukan siapa-siapanya lagi, apa kau ingat itu, eh? Lagipula, sekejap lagi, Granger akan menjadi seorang Malfoy. Ingat itu." Ujar Draco dengan nada berpuas diri.

Harry mencelos mendengar perkataan Draco. "Apa maksudmu, Malfoy?"

Draco semakin girang melihat Harry yang sudah mulai memanas. "Oh, kuharap kau tak melupakan kejadian di Shrieking Shack. Apa kau tak ingat bahwa aku pernah menciumnya? Aku sudah merenggut _First Kiss_nya, yang sebenarnya ingin ia berikan kepada suaminya kelak. Dan asal kau tahu, Potter, dia menikmati setiap detik ciumanku." Goda Draco sambil mengelus bibirnya dengan jari telunjuk.

Harry maju dan mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah jantung Draco, namun Draco hanya menyeringai. "Kuperingatikan kau, Malfoy, jangan pernah mempermainkan Hermione hanya demi nafsu binatangmu yang menjijikkan itu. Lakukan saja semua itu kepada gadis jalang yang bersedia menjual apapun demi tubuhmu yang kotor itu, asalkan jangan Hermioneku." Ancam Harry.

Draco mendorong tubuh Harry. "Apa? Coba katakan sekali lagi! Aku mempermainkan dia? Hah.. apa kau sadar dengan ucapanmu, Potty? Ralat aku jika salah, tetapi, bukannya kau yang mempermainkan dia? Kau berselingkuh dengan adik Weslebee di belakangnya, menyakiti hatinya, dan menjadikannya yang kedua. Apa kau sadar, Potty? Itu adalah hal yang paling pengecut dan menjijikkan bagi seorang pria." Tegas Draco.

Harry terdiam. "Jangan membahas itu semua lagi, Malfoy. Hermione tahu bahwa aku hanya menganggap Ginny sebagai adik. Aku tetap mencintainya..."

"Omong kosong." Potong Draco. "Meskipun aku pernah mencium banyak wanita, tetapi aku tak sepertimu. Bermuka polos, tetapi berhati _badboy_. Jika aku mencintai seseorang, aku akan menjaganya sepenuh hati dan menyayanginya. Yeah, Potter... aku mencintainya, seorang Hermione Granger berdarah Muggle yang sangat pintar telah berhasil memikat hatiku. Dan kau tahu, Malfoy tidak berbagi miliknya dengan orang lain." Ujar Draco. Ia pergi meninggalkan Harry yang sedang marah bercampur_ shock _mendengar perkataan Draco.

Ketika Harry berbalik hendak pergi, ternyata Ron sedang berdiri di belakangnya tampak marah. Harry menyapanya, namun Ron tidak menjawab.

"Kau mencintai Hermione, eh? Apa kau yakin dengan perkataanmu barusan? Kuperingatkan kau, Harry, jika kau bertindak salah lagi, kau akan menyakiti perasaan dua orang yang kusayang. Pertama, adikku Ginny, dan kedua, sahabatku Hermione. Kau, akan berurusan denganku." Ancam Ron. Ia menabrak Harry dan melangkah pergi dengan telinga memerah.

* * *

Draco membuka pintu Hospital Wing dan mendapati Hermione tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. Ia tak mau mendekat, takut-takut Hermione bangun dan mendapatinya sedang menjenguk Hermione. Ia langsung masuk dan berbelok ke arah kantor Madam Pomfrey.

"Permisi, Madam." Draco mengetuk pintu kantor Madam Pomfrey .

Madam Pomfrey membukakan pintu, "Ya, Mr Malfoy, ada apa?"

"Boleh saya masuk? Saya mau berbicara hal penting." Tanya Draco dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

"Ya, tentu." Madam Pomfrey minggir mempersilahkan Draco masuk.

Ruangan itu begitu bersih. Temboknya berwarna putih dan terdapat banyak botol ramuan di dalam lemari kaca yang berdiri mengelilingi ruangan, juga terdapat rak buku kecil di samping jendela yang berisikan buku-buku tua tentang kesehatan. Draco duduk di kursi depan meja, Madam pomfrey menyusulnya dan duduk berhadapan di belakang meja.

"Teh, Mr Malfoy?" tawar Madam Pomfrey.

"Tidak, Madam, terima kasih. Saya tidak ingin berlama-lama, saya hanya ingin bertanya bagaimana keadaan... Granger?" Draco memulai pembicaraan.

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas. "Entahlah, Mr Malfoy. Aku tak dapat menemukan penyebab luka yang membuat Ms Granger kesakitan seperti tadi. Padahal luka itu hanya seperti luka sayatan pisau, tapi entah kenapa Ms Granger bisa merasa amat sangat kesakitan." Jawab Madam Pomfrey dengan muram.

Draco terdiam. Ia berfikir, bagaimana bisa luka seperti itu membuat seseorang seperti baru saja terkena kutukan _Cruciatus_. "Baiklah, Madam, jika anda sudah bisa menemukan apa penyebabnya, berjanjilah bahwa Anda akan memberitahu saya secepatnya. Tetapi, saya mohon dengan sangat, jangan beritahukan ini kepada semua orang, termasuk Granger. Saya permisi." Draco bangkit berdiri dan pergi keluar.

* * *

"Harry." Panggil Ginny dengan berlari. "Kemana saja kau? Bagaimana kalau kita berjalan-jalan keluar? Ke halaman mungkin? Menikmati udara musim semi." Ajak Ginny sambil menggelayut manja di lengan Harry.

Sebelum Harry hendak menjawab, Ron datang bersama Neville. "Ginny, bisa kau bantu Neville mengerjakan essay ramuan?" ujar Ron dengan melirik Harry.

"Hey... Aku-" teriak Neville.

"_Shut up_, Nev." Ron menginjak kaki Neville. "Dia hanya malu mengakui bahwa ia tidak bisa mengerjakannya. Bantu dia, Gin." Paksa Ron.

Ginny merengut. Ia menghentakkan kaki dan menarik tangan Neville menuju Perpustakaan. Ron memandang Harry dengan dingin dan berjalan pergi. Harry bingung dengan sikap Ron akhir-akhir ini. Tetapi jika dipikir-pikir, wajar juga Ron marah kepadanya. Seorang kakak tak mungkin ingin hati adiknya tersakiti.

* * *

Hermione melamun di Menara Astronomi sambil melihat matahari terbenam. Setelah diperiksa Madam Pomfrey, ia diizinkan keluar namun harus kembali ke Hospital Wing lagi pada malam harinya. Ia tengah memikirkan kata-kata Madam Pomfrey yang terus mengganggu kepalanya.

**~Flashback On~**

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun. Ia mengamati pergelangan tangan kanannya yang masih berdenyut sakit. Madam pomfrey berjalan menghampirinya sambil membawa dua botol besar masing-masing berisi ramuan berwarna merah darah dan putih bening.

"Bagaimana, Ms Granger? Apa masih sakit?" tanyanya sembari meletakkan botol ramuan di meja Hermione. Hermione menggeleng pelan. "Oh syukurlah." Desahnya. Ia menuang ramuan berwarna putih bening ke piala dan memberikannya kepada Hermione.

"Madam Pomfrey, apakah anda bisa memberitahu saya kenapa luka ini bisa terjadi?" tanya Hermione dengan suara serak akibat terlalu banyak berteriak.

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng pelan, "Aku juga belum menemukannya, aku-" Madam Pomfrey berhenti berbicara dan memegang tangan kanan Hermione. "Boleh kuperiksa gelang ini, Ms Granger?" tanya Madam Pomfrey.

"Te-Tentu, Madam. Tetapi kenapa?"

Madam Pomfrey tidak menjawab, ia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dari dalam saku dan hal mengejutkan terjadi. Ketika Madam Pomfrey mengetuk gelang Hermione menggunakan ujung tongkat sihirnya, gelang itu langsung mengeluarkan asap halus berwarna hitam pekat. Mereka sama-sama memekik terkejut.

"Oh Tuhan." Desis Madam Pomfrey.

"A-Ada apa, Madam?" Hermione bingung.

"Ku-Kutukan. Gelang ini terkena kutukan sihir hitam. Jangan sampai ada orang lain yang menyentuh gelang ini, Ms Granger." Ujar Madam Pomfrey dengan suram bercampur sedih. "Dimana kau mendapatkannya?"

Hermione merasa baru saja terkena hantaman palu, ia tahu pertanyaan itu pasti akan meluncur dari bibir Madam Pomfrey. "Sa-Saya menemukannya di... oh, Madam. Bisakah anda memotongnya?" pinta Hermione dengan sangat.

"Biar kucoba," Madam Pomfrey mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya. "_Dissendium._" Ucapnya dengan mantap, namun tak terjadi apa-apa. Madam Pomfrey mencoba berbagai mantra namun tak berhasil memotong atau bahkan menggores gelang itu. "Maaf, Ms Granger. Sepertinya kau harus memakai gelang ini untuk sementara waktu. Aku akan menanyakankan caranya kepada Prof Aberforth-"

"Jangan." Teriak Hermione. Prof Aberforth adalah adik Prof Albus Dumbledore yang mengajar guru _Pertahanan Terhadap Ilmu Hitam_ di Hogwarts saat ini. "Kumohon jangan, Madam. Jangan beritahu siapapun tetang ini. Kumohon." Isak Hermione. "Saya akan mencari penangkalnya sendiri, Madam. Tapi tolong bantu saya." Ucap Hermione dengan lirih.

"Tentu, Ms Granger." Ujar Madam Pomfrey.

**~Flashback Off~**

Hermione memutar otaknya untuk berfikir. Gelang ini diberikan oleh Harry, tetapi apa mungkin Harry mengutuknya? Sepertinya tidak. Ia menyayangi Hermione, tidak mungkin ia mau menyakiti orang yang ia sayang, Hermione telah mengenal Harry kurang lebih selama tujuh tahun. Lalu siapa? Hermione membelalak, ia jadi teringat oleh kutukan kalung pada saat tahun keenamnya. Katie Bell memegang kalung terkutuk itu yang seharusnya diberikan kepada Prof Dumbledore. Dan pada saat itu, pelakunya tak lain tak bukan, adalah Draco Malfoy. Tapi, apa mungkin Draco melakukan ini semua? Tetapi mungkin juga sih, sebab Hermione dan Draco adalah musuh bebuyutan sejak tahun pertama.

Hermione tersentak kaget dan menoleh ketika mendengar suara pintu Menara Astronomi dibuka oleh seseorang. Draco Malfoy masuk dan langsung berhenti dengan posisi masih memegang knop pintu ketika melihat Hermione. Ekspresinya terlihat bingung.

"Boleh aku masuk?" tanya Draco dengan nada yang _bukan _khas Malfoy sekali. Hermione mengangguk lemah. Draco melangkah masuk dengan perlahan sambil terus menunduk.

"STOP." Teriak Hermione tiba-tiba ketika Draco masih berjalan dua langkah.

Draco menautkan alisnya heran, "Kenapa?"

"Turuti saja." Tegas Hermione. Sebenarnya, Hermione hanya tak ingin kutukan dari gelang ini mengenai orang lain.

Draco mengedikkan bahunya dan berdiri bersandar di dinding. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya kau di Hospital Wing?" tanya Draco dengan datar.

Hermione tidak menjawab. Ia sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya. "Malfoy?" panggilnya.

"Hn?" jawab Draco datar.

Namun bukannya berbicara, Hermione malah memanggilnya lagi, "Malfoy?"

"Apa?" jawab Draco dengan nada sedikit meninggi.

"Malfoy..."

"_Bloody hell_, Granger. Aku sudah menjawabmu dan kau memanggilku terus. Aku tidak tuli, bodoh. Cepatlah katakan saja." Bentak Draco.

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya, "Terima kasih." Ujar Hermione yang membuat Draco tersentak.

"Apa?" Draco memastikan pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Arrgghh... _Ferret _, kau memang benar-benar tuli. TERIMA KASIH." Teriak Hermione.

Hening. Mereka sama-sama terdiam. Pipi Hermione mengeluarkan semburat merah dan ia langsung memalingkan mukanya. Namun, tawa Draco malah meledak, ia menganggap ucapan Hermione layaknya lelucon April Mop.

"Hahahaha... oke, oke. Berterima kasih untuk apa?" Draco memegangi perutnya yang terasa sakit akibat terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Yeah.." Hermione menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "karena kau telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Dua kali." Pipi Hermione memanas. Ia yakin sekarang mukanya memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

Draco menautkan alisnya dan tiba-tiba menjadi gugup, "A-Aku hanya... hanya menyelamatkan nyawamu satu kali saja. Waktu kau menjerit kesakitan. Hanya.. hanya itu saja. Yeah.."

Hermione terkikik pelan, "_No_, Malfoy. Dua, bukan satu. Aku tahu itu kau. Kau yang menyelamatkanku ketika aku hampir mati membeku di tengah Hutan. Aku tahu itu kau, Malfoy." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

Pipi Draco yang pucat langsung mengeluarkan semburat merah, "_Well,_ yeah, bagaimana kau tahu itu aku?"

Senyum Hermione memudar, digantikan oleh semburat merah di pipinya, "Uhm.. D-Dari bau parfummu. Aku tahu itu, ketika kau memelukku tadi, bau parfummu sama dengan seseorang yang menyelamatkanku." Hermione gugup. _'Dan aku mengakui, bahwa itu dapat membuatku merasa hangat dan nyaman.' _Sambung Hermione dalam hati.

Mereka sama-sama terdiam dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

"Malfoy, boleh aku menanyakan sesuatu?" Hermione membuka pembicaraan. Draco mengangguk singkat, matanya melihat ke arah senja yang hampir terbenam. "Ta-Tapi jangan marah." Ucap Hermione takut-takut. Draco tidak menjawab.

"Ke-Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Hermione.

Draco menoleh memandang Hermione. Ia merasa ragu untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu, "Karena a-aku merasa lemah dan... takut." Draco menunduk.

Hermione sebenarnya tidak ingin bertanya lebih dalam lagi, namun rasa keingin tahuannya mendorongnya untuk bertanya lagi, "Takut?"

Draco mendongak memandang langit yang mulai gelap. "Yeah, aku takut, Granger. Kau tahu? Masa-masa perang dulu adalah masa yang paling suram bagiku. Dipaksa menjadi Death Eaters, membunuh orang, dan bahkan membunuh Kepala Sekolahku sendiri. Aku tak punya pilihan, jika aku tak dapat menuntaskan misiku, keluargaku akan dibantai oleh si _half-blood_ Voldemort. Dan sekarang, meskipun perang sudah berakhir aku belum mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Ayahku dipenjara di Azkaban, dan ibuku... ibuku sakit keras, Granger. Dia di rumah sendirian, hanya ditemani oleh Dinkle, peri-rumah kami. Kekayaanku mulai berkurang, keluarga kami dipandang sebelah mata, tetapi menurutku harta dan martabat bukan hal terpenting lagi. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah ibuku, aku takut kehilangan dia. Entah bagaimana aku bisa menjalankan hidupku lagi." Iris abu-abu dingin Draco terlihat berkaca-kaca.

Hermione tertegun, ia merasa kasihan dengan Draco. ia tak tahu bagaimana cara menghiburnya, "Malfoy... _I-I know, I know you're not weak, _Malfoy. Kau harus kuat demi orang tuamu, terutama ibumu. Apa kau sudah menjenguknya?" hibur Hermione. Ia ingin sekali memeluk pria rapuh didepannya ini, namun ia tak berani mendekati Draco karena Hermione takut Draco akan terkena kutukan dari gelang itu.

Draco menggeleng pelan, "Belum. Aku ingin sekali pulang dan melihat keadaannya tepat pada hari ulang tahunku besok."

Hermione tersenyum, "Kau boleh pergi dan mengunjungi ibumu ke Mannor kapanpun kau mau."

Draco menatap Hermione dengan tidak percaya, "Ka-Kau.. Apa kau serius? A-Aku boleh.."

"Ya, Malfoy." Potong Hermione sambil memutar bola matanya.

Draco tersenyum bahagia, bukan menyeringai seperti biasanya. Baru kali ini Hermione melihat senyum bahagia Draco yang membuatnya semakin er... tampan. "_Thanks,_ Granger. I-Ini hadiah ulang terindah yang aku dapatkan tahun ini, yeah meskipun ulang tahunku baru besok. tapi tak apa. Lalu bagaimana caranya aku berterima kasih?"

"Dengan menjaga ibumu." Ucap Hermione dengan tulus.

Draco tersenyum lagi, "Tetapi, bagaimana aku bisa ke Mannor?"

"Gunakan perapian Hospital Wing. Yeah.. mungkin jika kau ingin pergi, kau bisa berpura-pura ingin menjengukku." Canda Hermione.

Draco tersenyum, ia melihat jam tangan mahalnya dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju pintu. Namun, ketika hendak memutar knop pintu, ia membalik badan dan tersenyum tulus kepada Hermione. "Terima kasih atas bantuanmu, Granger." Hermione membalas senyumannya. Draco membuka pintu dan berlalu begitu saja.

**~To be Continue~**

**Huwwaa... _ Thnx for read yeah... Masih hancurkah? **

**Btw, RnR please :***

**Dan buat yang bertanya kenapa Draco menangis, jawabannya ada di chap ini ^_^**

**Sekian dan terima nasi :v**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling, tapi cerita dan ide murni punya author**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : DraMione, HarMione, HInny**

**Warning : OOC (Buanget), EYD berantakan, alur ngalur ngidul gak jelas kayak authornya dan kecepetan, typo (maybe), cerita gaje, etc.**

**(Chapter 4)**

Draco membuka pintu Hospital Wing dan berjalan masuk. Ia tidak melihat siapapun, bahkan Hermione. Kemana gerangan sang Ketua Murid Putri itu? Entahlah. Draco mengedikkan bahunya sedikit dan melanjutkan berjalan menuju perapian. Draco mengambil sejumput bubuk Floo dari dalam vas kecil berwarna coklat yang diletakkan di rak. Ia melangkah memasuki perapian dan menaburkan bubuk itu ke dalam nyala api yang seketika berubah menjadi hijau zamrud yang menjulang tinggi disertai bunyi deru keras. Draco bergumam dengan jelas, "Malfoy Mannor." Seketika Drcao merasa tubuhnya tersedot oleh lubang besar dan berpusar sangat cepat, hingga akhirnya ia sampai di perapian ruang keluarga Malfoy Mannor.

Draco tersedak abu hingga terbatuk-batuk dan segera berdiri sambil membersihkan setelan jubah hitam mahalnya. Rambutnya yang semula tertata rapi jadi berantakan dan hitam terkena abu. Draco berjalan menuju kamar ibunya sambil memperhatikan keadaan Mannor. Keadaannya masih sama seperti dulu saat perang, suram, gelap, seperti rumah tak berpenghuni. Saat ia berjalan menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua, meja tempat berkumpul para Pelahap Maut dulu masih tetap berada di posisinya, namun yang membedakan hanyalah meja dan kursi itu diselimuti oleh debu tebal. Draco memejamkan matanya mencoba tidak mengingat masa-masa kelam itu. Ia melanjutkan berjalan sambil terus menundukkan kepalanya.

Draco membuka pintu kamar ibunya dengan pelan. Ketika ia masuk, ibunya, Narcissa Malfoy, sedang terlelap. Draco mendekatinya dengan perlahan, ia merasa iris abu-abunya mulai memanas menahan air mata. Ia membelai rambut ibunya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Alasan mengapa Narcissa tidak ikut ke Azkaban adalah karena berkat jasanya menyelamatkan Harry Potter.

Narcissa merasakan ada seseorang yang membelai rambutnya, ia langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati anak tunggalnya sedang duduk di sampingnya dengan tersenyum. Narcissa bangun dan langsung memeluk Draco, Draco membalas pelukan ibunya dengan senang. Narcissa menangis di bahu anaknya sambil terus menciumi pipi Draco.

"Oh, Anakku. Ibu sangat merindukanmu, _Sweetheart_." Bisik Narcissa.

Draco mengangguk, "Aku juga, Mom. Aku juga." Balas Draco dengan suara parau.

Draco melepas pelukan ibunya dan mengusap air mata ibunya. Narcissa terlihat sangat pucat dan kurus, tidak seperti dulu, namun wajah bangsawannya masih terlihat. Ia tersenyum memandang putra kesayangannya itu.

"Dinkle." Panggil Narcissa dengan suara lemah. Dengan bunyi _TAR!_ Keras, seorang peri-rumah kecil menggunakan serbet teh lusuh muncul dan membungkuk rendah.

"Bawakan makanan dan minuman untuk putraku. Oh ya, jangan lupa bawakan uhm... _kau-tahu-apa_." Perintah Narcissa dengan riang. Dinkle sekali lagi membungkuk rendah dan menghilang dengan bunyi _TAR!_

Tak lama kemudian, Dinkle datang sambil membawa senampan makanan, minuman, dan juga sebuah kado yang terbungkus rapi dengan kertas mengkilap berwarna hijau dan pita silver. Ia meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di meja lampu dan menghilang. Draco mengambil kado itu dengan tatapan tak percaya.

"Mom, i-ini..."

"Ya, Sayang. _Happy Birthday._" Ujar Narcissa dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Draco ternganga, "Mom, Mom ingat dengan hari ulang tahunku?"

Narcissa mengangguk, "Tentu. Aku takkan pernah lupa dengan hari ulang tahun putra kesayanganku ini." Ia mengusap pipi Draco dengan lembut. Draco memeluknya dan mengucapkan terima kasih berulang kali.

Draco melepas pelukannya dan mengamati hadiah dari ibunya itu. "Boleh aku buka sekarang, Mom? Aku sangat penasaran."

Narcissa mengangguk pelan. Draco tersenyum dan membuka hadiah itu seperti anak kecil. Isinya adalah sepasang miniatur burung merpati yang bisa bergerak, Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya untuk meminta penjelasan kenapa ibunya menghadiahkan sepasang merpati ini. Narcissa terkekeh pelan dan mengambil sepasang miniatur merpati itu dari tangan Draco.

"Apa kau tau, Sayang? Merpati adalah lambang cinta dan kesetiaan." Tanya Narcissa, Draco menggeleng. "Ibaratkan saja merpati jantan ini adalah dirimu, dan yang betina adalah..."

"Hermione..." gumam Draco lirih memotong kata-kata Narcissa.

Narcissa berhenti berbicara dan memandang Draco dengan ingin tahu. "Apa? Hermione? Hermione Granger, kah? Pahlawan perang? _Muggleborn_?" tanya Narcissa sambil terkekeh. "Ooohh... aku tahu. Anakku ini kan sudah besar. Jadi, wanita yang beruntung itu Hermione Granger, eh?" goda Narcissa.

Pipi Draco memerah dan ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh mengucapkan nama Hermione. Narcissa menggoda Draco terus-menerus dengan berkali-kali menyebut Hermione sebagai calon menantunya. Draco menghabiskan waktu seharian di Malfoy Mannor menemani Narcissa.

Draco keluar dari perapian dan menepuk bagian belakang jubahnya. Ia telah tiba di Hospital Wing pada malam hari. Draco menguap dan berjalan dengan gontai melewati Hermione yang tengah tertidur lelap, tanpa sadar, bibirnya melengkung membentuk senyuman tulus. Ia tidak ingin mendekat karena takut Hermione terbangun. Ia berjalan lagi dan membuka pintu Hospital Wing. Sebelum melangkah keluar, ia bergumam lirih, "Mimpi indah, _My Hermione_."

* * *

"_Drakie-Poo..."_ suara melengking Pansy Parkinson memecah keheningan pagi itu. Draco menutupi kepalanya menggunakan bantal sambil bergumam tak jelas.

"_Drakie-Poo_, ayo bangun. Sudah lama kita tidak pergi ke Aula bersama. Oh ya, hari ini hari Sabtu, berarti ada jadwal Slytherin latihan Quidditch. _Kyaaa_... aku akan menontonmu dan memberimu semangat, Dra." Cicit Pansy sambil menarik-narik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Draco.

Draco mendecih dan menendang Pansy hingga terjatuh. Pansy mengaduh dan merengek seperti anak kecil. Draco mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, ia tak tahan setiap pagi mendengar lengkingan Pansy. Ia menyibakkan selimutnya dan memanggil Blaise. Blaise keluar dari kamar mandi dengan seragam Quidditch sudah melekat di tubuhnya yang tegap.

"Ada apa, Dra?" tanya pria berkulit eksotis itu dengan tenang sambil memakai sarung tangan kulit naganya.

"Kenapa kau mengizinkan dia masuk kamar lagi? Mengganggu pagiku saja. Aku tak tahan mendengar suaranya." Gumam Draco dengan ketus sambil menunjuk Pansy yang sepertinya ingin menangis.

Blaise mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Aku tak mengizinkannya masuk, Dra. Aku baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mungkin Theo atau Crabbe, atau mungkin dia nyelonong masuk begitu saja." Jawab Blaise dengan nada tenang sekaligus mencemooh.

Pansy bangun dan langsung duduk di samping Draco. Ia menarik-narik piyama sutra milik Draco dengan manja, "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau sepertinya tidak suka aku berada di dekatmu lagi, Dra?" tanya Pansy dengan nada centil. "Apa karena _Mudblood_ itu, eh?" sambungnya.

Gigi Draco mengkeretak dan ia langsung bangkit berdiri. "Jangan pernah kau menyebut Hermione dengan sebutan _Mudblood_ lagi, atau kau akan berurusan denganku, Parkinson. Ingat itu." Bentak Draco. Ia mengambil mantel mandinya dan menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar.

Blaise ternganga mendengar ucapan Draco, "Apa pendengaranku salah, Pans? Draco membela _Mudblood _itu dan memanggil nama depannya?"

Pansy menatap pintu kamar mandi dengan mata berkilat penuh dendam. "Tidak, Blaise. Pendengaranmu tidak salah. Ini semua memang gara-gara _Darah-Lumpur_ jalang itu. Aku tidak terima, aku tidak terima Draco berpihak kepadanya."

Blaise hanya terdiam memandang Pansy dengan ngeri. Ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat Pansy ketika marah, sangat menyeramkan.

-o0o-

Draco duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil membolak-balik sepasang miniatur merpati yang diberikan ibunya. Ia bingung harus diapakan merpati ini? Tapi sungguh aneh, ketika dia memandangi sepasang merpati ini, entah mengapa pikirannya selalu melayang ke arah Hermione. Blaise datang dan membuyarkan lamunan Draco, ia mengajak Draco untuk cepat-cepat pergi ke lapangan Quidditch karena anggota tim yang lain sudah menunggu. Draco meletakkan merpati itu di dalam kotaknya dan berjalan keluar sambil menenteng Firebolt.

Di ruang rekreasi, Draco melihat gerombolan gadis-gadis Slytherin _Pecinta Draco_ sedang memandanginya dengan pandangan memuja. Mereka berdiri dan menghampiri Draco dengan membawa hadiah di tangan masing-masing. Mereka berebut ingin memberikan kado tersebut kepada Draco lebih dulu. Draco menghela nafas menahan amarah, namun gadis-gadis itu tetap mengerubunginya dan berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"_SHUT UP._" Teriak Draco. ia tak tahan lagi dengan semua ini. Ia tak ingin gadis-gadis ini mengerubunginya lagi, karena di hatinya sudah tertulis satu nama, gadis yang ia cintai dengan tulus, Hermione Jean Granger. "Buang saja hadiah kalian yang tak berharga itu." Ujarnya dengan ketus.

Draco dan Blaise keluar dari lubang lukisan dan berjalan menuju lapangan Quidditch sambil terus membicarakan strategi mengalahkan tim Gryffindor. Sesekali mereka tertawa mendengar lelucon Blaise. Namun ketika mereka berbelok ke koridor, Draco melihat Hermione sedang duduk sambil membaca buku dengan tenang. Draco menyeringai dan menyuruh Blaise pergi ke lapangan terlebih dahulu dengan alasan ia ingin ke toilet karena sakit perut, padahal ia ingin menghampiri Hermione. Oh, ini bukan sifat seorang Malfoy yang sesungguhnya. Draco melangkah menghampiri Hermione dengan sok gagah dan memasang muka mengintimidasinya.

Tangan kanan Hermione yang memegang buku tiba-tiba sakit sekali hingga tangannya gemetar dan bukunya jatuh. Luka torehan itu muncul lagi di pergelangan tangan Hermione, luka yang sama dengan tempo hari.

Air muka Draco langsung berubah menjadi khawatir ketika melihat luka di tangan Hermione muncul lagi. Ia cepat-cepat mendekat dan merangkul pundak Hermione. Hermione memegangi tangannya dan menahan diri agar tidak berteriak.

"G-Granger? Kau tak apa? Apakah sakit lagi?" tanya Draco dengan khawatir.

Hermione menggigiti bibir bawahnya berusaha untuk tidak menjerit. Ia tak tahan lagi, Hermione menjerit kesakitan dengan keras. Tangannya luar biasa sakit, ia ingin sekali memotong tangannya sendiri asalkan sakitnya bisa menghilang.

"M-Mal-Malfoy.. to-tolong p-potong t-ta-tang-tanganku... sakit." pinta Hermione di sela-sela teriakannya.

Draco menggeleng, "Tidak, jangan bodoh, Granger. Ayo, kubawa kau ke Madam Pomfrey." Ucap Draco sambil membantu Hermione berdiri. Namun, tiba-tiba ada yang menarik Hermione sehingga Draco jatuh terduduk. Ternyata Harry.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Hermione?" bentak Harry.

"Aku tak melakukan apapun, Potty. Aku hendak menolongnya. Biar kubawa dia ke Hospital Wing."

"TIDAK." Raung Harry. "Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuhnya, Malfoy. Sebaiknya kau pergi." Usir Harry.

Draco terdiam. Ia memandang Hermione dan hendak mengelus kepalanya, namun Harry menepis tangan Draco dengan kasar. "Aku bilang pergi, Malfoy." Raung Harry. Draco meraih Fireboltnya dan berjalan pergi menuju lapangan Quidditch sambil terus berdoa supaya tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hermione.

Draco berlarian di koridor sepulang latihan Quidditch. Jubah dan sepatunya kotor terkena lumpur, sehingga membuat lantai koridor kotor, dan yang lebih parah lagi, Mr Filch, penjaga sekolah, murka melihat apa yang telah dilakukan Draco.

"KOTORAN!" raung Filch. "KOTORAN, NODA DIMANA-MANA, BERANTAKAN. AKU MUAK DENGAN INI SEMUA." Ia mencengkeram kerah jubah Draco. "Ikut aku ke kantor."

Draco menepis tangan Filch dengan kasar, "Lepaskan tangan _Squib_mu yang kotor itu dari jubah mahalku." Umpat Draco. Ia langsung berlari menghindar ketika Filch hendak memukulnya dengan rotan.

Draco membuka pintu Hospital Wing dan berjalan cepat mendekati Hermione yang tengah tidur, namun Madam Pomfrey langsung mencegahnya. Tanpa berkata apapun, Madam Pomfrey menarik Draco memasuki kantornya dan memaksa Draco untuk duduk di kursi yang sama waktu Draco berkunjung kemari beberapa hari yang lalu. Madam Pomfrey duduk di kursinya dan air mukanya tampak cemas.

"Aku minta jangan mendekati Ms Granger dulu, Mr Malfoy." Ucap Madam Pomfrey dengan menghela nafas.

Draco mengerutkan kening dengan bingung, "A-Apa? Kenapa, Madam?" tanya Draco dengan kurang sopan. "Maaf. Tetapi kenapa, Madam? Apa mungkin... tunggu dulu, apa Madam sudah tau apa yang terjadi dengan Granger?"

Madam Pomfrey menunduk memandang meja dan mengusap dahinya, "Ma-Maaf, Mr Malfoy, ini demi kebaikanmu, dan sekali lagi maaf, aku tidak bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi?" sesal Madam Pomfrey.

"Apa? Kenapa?"

"Karena aku sudah berjanji dengan Ms Granger untuk tidak mengatakan masalah ini kepada siapapun." Jawab Madam Pomfrey dengan sedih.

"Tapi anda juga sudah berjanji akan memberitahu apa yang terjadi kepada saya, Madam. Jadi, tolong beritahu saya." Kata Draco dengan bersikeras.

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas dan menggeleng pelan, "Ta-Tapi, Mr Malfoy, aku tak bisa memberitahumu apa yang terjadi. Jadi tolong mengertilah."

Draco meremas rambut pirangnya dengan frustasi, "Ayolah, Madam. Saya akan membantu Granger apapun yang terjadi. Saya berjanji dengan nyawa saya sendiri bahwa saya akan membantu Granger, apapun yang ia hadapi sekarang ini." Pinta Draco dengan sungguh-sungguh.

Madam Pomfrey mengelus dahinya dan berfikir, jika ia memberitahu apa yang terjadi dan Draco akan membantu Hermione, pastilah masalah ini cepat terselesaikan. Tiga lebih baik daripada dua. Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas dan membuka mulut untuk memberitahu Draco apa yang terjadi. "Kutukan sihir hitam." Ucapnya.

"_Pardon?_" ulang Draco.

Madam Pomfrey menghela napas dan menceritakan semua apa yang terjadi sedetail-detailnya kepada Draco. Ekspresi Draco berubah menjadi sedih bercampur marah setelah mendengar cerita Madam Pomfrey. Ia tak habis pikir, siapa yang berani melakukan kejahatan seperti ini di Hogwarts? Memang ia sendiri pernah melakukannya, tetapi untuk kasus sekarang bukan Draco pelakunya. Ia bangkit berdiri dan pamit pergi. Sebelum keluar, Draco berhenti untuk memperhatikan Hermione dari jauh.

"Aku akan menemukan orang itu, Hermione. Aku berjanji. Untuk sementara, aku akan berusaha menjauhimu. Bertahanlah untukku." Bisik Draco.

* * *

Hermione mengambil sebuah buku dari rak perpustakaan dan membawanya ke meja dekat jendela. Hari ini cuaca dingin karena hujan. Hermione menghela napas berat, kenapa ini semua belum berakhir? Ia mengamati lukanya yang berdenyut sakit. Ia sudah lelah mencari cara agar gelang ini bisa lepas, ia sudah mengelilingi perpustakaan berkali-kali, bahkan di Seksi Terlarang sekalipun. Ia merasa lelah dengan semua ini. Siapa gerangan yang tega melakukan ini padanya?

Lamunan Hermione terbuyarkan oleh seseorang yang mengguncang tubuhnya dengan keras. Pansy Parkinson sedang berdiri memandangnya dengan pandangan penuh dendam.

"Oh, ha-hay, Pans. Ada apa?" sapa Hermione mencoba untuk beramah-tamah.

Bukannya menjawab, Pansy malah menarik tangan kiri Hermione dengan kasar. "Ikut aku." Perintahnya.

_BLAM!_ Pansy menutup pintu kelas dengan kasar setelah menarik Hermione ke dalamnya. Ia tertawa layaknya seseorang yang sedang terkena gangguan jiwa. "Halo, _Mudblood._" Sapanya dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

Hermione merogoh saku jubahnya dan memegangi tongkatnya dengan erat untuk jaga-jaga kalau Pansy melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak, karena Hermione tahu bagaimana sifat anak Slytherin. "Ha-Hai, Pans. A-Ada apa?"

Pansy menyeringai, "_Ada apa?_ Kau bertanya padaku '_Ada apa_'? Hohoho... Granger, Granger. Apa kau tak merasa punya kesalahan sedikitpun padaku? Apa otakmu yang cerdas itu tak dapat mengingat apa kesalahanmu? Lalu, kau gunakan apa otakmu itu, Granger? Apa hanya untuk menggoda para laki-laki disini? Ironis sekali." Cicit Pansy disertai tawanya yang nyaring. "Baiklah, _Darah-Lumpur_, akan kuberitahu apa kesalahanmu. Kau... telah... merebut... Draco... dariku..." Pansy tertawa nyaring. Ia berjalan mendekati Hermione.

Hermione mundur selangkah demi selangkah untuk menghindari Pansy yang tampaknya seperti ular kelaparan yang hendak memangsa buruannya. "Ma-Maafkan aku, Pans, tapi sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa maksud perkataanmu."

Pansy mencabut tongkat sihirnya dengan cepat sehingga Hermione tak dapat menghindari serangannya. Hermione jatuh terjerembap dan mengaduh kesakitan terkena mantera Pansy.

"Apa kau tahu, _Mudblood_? Aku rela melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan perhatian, cinta, dari seorang Draco Malfoy. Yeah.. dulu kita memang dekat. Tetapi semenjak kau berdekatan dengan dia, aku dan Draco semakin menjauh. Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya, Granger? Aku sangat mencintai Draco Lucius Malfoy, _The Prince of Slytherin._ Dan aku, aku rela melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya kembali, meskipun harus membunuh _Darah-Kotor_ tak berguna sepertimu." Ujar Pansy dengan nada mengancam.

Napas Hermione memburu. Ia tidak bermaksud merebut Draco Malfoy dari tangan Pansy atau siapapun. Hermione memejamkan matanya dengan posisi berbaring ke samping, pasrah, karena Pansy sudah mengacungkan tongkatnya tinggi-tinggi bersiap memantrai Hermione.

"_Avada-"_

"_Expelliarmus."_ Ucap seseorang dari arah pintu. Hermione mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat siapa yang telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, Draco Malfoy berdiri di ambang pintu dengan posisi tongkat teracung ke arah Pansy.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, Pans?" tanya Draco dengan dingin.

"Oh, Drakie.. a-aku.. aku hanya.." cicit Pansy.

"Cukup." Raung Draco. "Keluar sekarang, atau aku yang akan membunuhmu." Ancam Draco.

Pansy melempar pandang mengancam ke arah Hermione dan berjalan dengan gaya centil keluar kelas. Hermione berdiri dan membersihkan seragamnya, Draco hanya memperhatikan Hermione dari pintu dengan pandangan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Ma-Malfoy..." panggil Hermione seraya mendekat.

"Berhenti. Cukup." Tegas Draco.

Hermione berhenti dan memandang Draco dengan penuh terima kasih. "Terima kasih, Malfoy. Kau selalu menyelamatkanku. Aku..."

"Apa kau pikir aku melakukan itu dengan sengaja?" potong Draco dengan ketus. Hermione mengerutkan dahinya dengan heran. "Anggap saja itu semua hanya faktor keberuntungan. Untuk apa aku menyelamatkan _Mudblood _sepertimu? Kau-Tidak-Berguna." Sambung Draco dengan menekankan tiga kata terakhirnya. Ia berbalik hendak pergi, namun Hermione memanggilnya.

"Malfoy, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau berubah?" tanya Hermione dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. "Apa salahku? Kupikir... kupikir kita berteman."

Tanpa berbalik, Draco menjawab dengan suara dingin, "Apa? Berubah? Ada dua hal yang harus kauingat, Granger. Satu, seorang Malfoy tidak pernah berubah. Dua, menjauhlah dariku." Draco membanting pintu meninggalkan Hermione yang menangis sendirian. Entah mengapa, hatinya terasa sakit sekali mendengar ucapan Draco. Kenapa Draco selalu menyakiti hatinya, ketika Hermione sudah merasa nyaman berada di dekatnya.

Hermione mengusap air matanya dan mencoba menghibur diri, "Dia seorang Malfoy, Hermione. Iblis tidak pernah berubah menjadi malaikat. Jangan terlalu bodoh untuk mempercayainya, Hermione." Gumamnya berkali-kali. Ia berjalan dan membuka pintu keluar kelas.

Semenjak hari itu, Draco tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan Hermione, bahkan ia jarang kelihatan. Hati Hermione terasa sepi tanpa kehadiran Draco. Sepulang dari kelas Arithmancy, Hermione melihat Draco sedang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa. Hermione senang dapat melihat Draco lagi.

"Malfoy. Hei, Malfoy." Panggil Hermione sambil berlari menghampirinya. Ia ingin meluruskan masalah ini, ia tak tahan jika sehari saja tidak berinteraksi dengan Draco, ia bahkan rela berduel mantera dan saling melempar umpatan kasar asalkan dia bisa berkomunikasi dengan Draco. Draco sudah berbelok ke tikungan, Hermione hendak mengejarnya, namun ada seseorang yang menahan tangannya.

"Mione, buat apa kau mengejar Malfoy?" tanya Harry masih menahan Hermione.

"Lepaskan, Harry. Aku harus berbicara dengannya sekarang juga. Ini penting." Hermione mencoba melepas cengkraman Harry, namun Harry tetap menahannya.

"Untuk apa, Hermione? Dia bahkan sudah tidak mempedulikanmu. Buat apa kau tetap mengejarnya?"

"Harry, kumohon... aku harus berbicara dengan Malfoy sekarang juga. Aku-"

"CUKUP, HERMIONE. KUBILANG CUKUP." bentak Harry. Hermione terdiam. "Apa hukuman itu belum cukup untukmu?" Harry mengangkat tangan kanan Hermione.

"Ha-Harry, apa maksud-"

"Yeah... Hermione. Aku yang melakukan ini semua kepadamu. Gelang yang kaupakai itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku sangat mencintai dan menyayangimu. Aku tak ingin Malfoy merebutmu dariku. Maka dari itu, aku membeli gelang ini dari Borgin &amp; Burkes dan memberikannya kepadamu. Apa kau tak menyadarinya, Hermione? Luka ini muncul dan terasa sangat sakit ketika Malfoy berada di dekatmu. Hanya Malfoy. Ternyata rencanaku berhasil. Hubunganmu dengan Malfoy mulai merenggang dan aku bisa memilikimu lagi, Hermione Granger." Jelas Harry dengan suara berbahaya.

Hermione berharap ini semua hanya mimpi. Ia tidak dapat mempercayai bahwa Harry yang melakukan semua ini. "Harry, kau bilang kau mencintaiku, tapi kenapa kau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Hermione dengan takut-takut.

Harry mengelus pipi Hermione, "Karena itulah aku melakukan semua ini. Karena cinta dan sayang. Yeah.. harus kuakui, cinta memang bisa membuat seseorang berubah. Dan inilah buktinya, aku."

Mata Hermione berkaca-kaca menahan tangis, keringat dingin menetes di keningnya. Ia takut dengan Harry yang sekarang. Ia merasa ini bukan Harry yang ia kenal, Harry yang ia kenal adalah pria baik dan penyayang. Ia takkan mungkin melakukan ini semua hanya atas nama cinta. "Apa kau benar-benar Harry? Mungkin kau adalah seseorang yang meminum Ramuan Polyjuice." Ucap Hermione mencoba berani.

Harry menggeleng dan tertawa, "Tidak, Hermione. Ini aku, Harry Potter. Pria yang amat sangat mencintaimu." Desisnya. "Oh, ya, bukannya kau pernah berburuk sangka bahwa yang melakukan ini adalah Malfoy? Aku melihat semuanya dari matamu, Mione."

Hermione memejamkan matanya dan mencoba melakukan _Occlumency_, ia lupa bahwa Harry adalah _Legilimens_ terhebat di Hogwarts. "Apa yang sudah kau lihat, Harry?" tanya Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

"Semuanya, _Sayang_. semua. Dan aku bisa melihat ke dalam pikiran cerdasmu, dan bahkan mungkin hatimu, bahwa kau mencintai Draco Malfoy. Benar? Perkataanku benar kan, Mione? Ayolah... buka matamu, aku ingin melihat seberapa besar cintamu padaku."

Hermione menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan cintaku ke Draco. Dia lebih baik daripada kau sekarang, setelah aku mengetahui semuanya." Ungkap Hermione akhirnya.

Ekspresi Harry menjadi lebih garang lagi, ia mendekati Hermione dengan muka memerah karena marah. Namun, Hermione sudah mencabut tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya ke Harry. _"Petrificus Totalus."_ Ucap Hermione dengan cepat. Harry membeku dan jatuh terjerembap.

"Maaf, Harry atau _entah-siapa-kau_, kau bukan seseorang yang kukenal lagi." Kata Hermione sambil sedikit terisak. Ia berlari meninggalkan Harry dengan posisi membeku.

Tanpa sepengetahuan Harry dan Hermione, Draco Malfoy sedari tadi menguping pembicaraan mereka di balik tikungan dengan tubuh gemetar menahan amarah bercampur sedih.

**~To be Continue~**

**Huuwwaa... T_T jelek ya? Maklum, newbie. :-(**

**Thnx for read, RnR please... :')**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling, tetapi keseluruhan ide dan ceritanya author yang buat**

**Pairing : DraMione, HarMione, HInny**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (Banget), typo (Maybe), alur gaje, latar apalagi, cerita? Hmm.. makin gaje. EYD masih berantakan**

* * *

Ginny berjalan di koridor sambil bersenandung riang. Ia ingin mengembalikan buku ke perpustakaan sekalian mencari buku baru lagi untuk dipinjam. Namun ketika ia berbelok, ia melihat sebuah patung, atau bahkan sepertinya seseorang, jatuh terlentang. Ketika ia mendekat, ia tersentak kaget melihat dihadapannya Harry jatuh membeku seperti patung. Ginny langsung mencabut tongkat sihirnya, "_Enervate._" Ucapnya cepat-cepat.

Harry kembali normal lagi. Ginny membantunya berdiri dan mengelus pundak Harry. "Harry, ada apa? Apa yang terjadi? Siapa yang melakukan ini semua kepadamu?" tanya Ginny dengan nada khawatir. Namun bukannya menjawab, ia malah menepis tangan Ginny dan hendak melangkah pergi, namun Ginny menggenggam tangannya untuk mencegah.

"A-Ada apa, Harry? Menurutku, kau agak berbeda akhir-akhir ini. Kau bisa memberitahuku apa yang terjadi denganmu." Bisik Ginny.

Harry menghela nafas dan memeluk Ginny. Ginny membalas pelukan Harry dengan hangat dan mengusap punggung Harry pelan.

"Kau bisa menceritakannya." Ucap Ginny.

Harry menggeleng pelan dan melepas pelukannya. Ia tersenyum memandang Ginny dan menggenggam tangannya. "Aku tak apa, Gin. Hanya- sedikit lelah."

Ginny tersenyum dan maju mendekati Harry. "Baiklah, supaya kau semangat, bagaimana kalau aku memberimu asupan vitamin?" tanya Ginny sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Harry. Namun sebelum Harry menjawab, Ginny mencium bibirnya dengan lembut. Harry hendak membuka mulut untuk menolak, namun ciuman Ginny semakin lama semakin liar. Akhirnya Harry menyerah, ia membalas ciuman Ginny.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN?" bentak Ron yang muncul tiba-tiba.

Harry dan Ginny langsung melepas diri dan berdiri menjauh. Harry memandang Ron dengan horor, "R-Ron—" panggil Harry.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengurusi urusanku, Ron?" bentak Ginny.

Ron memandangnya dengan muka memerah menahan amarah, "Aku tidak akan mengurusi kalian jika kalian tidak berciuman disini. Ini tempat umum, Ginevra. Kau seorang Prefek, dan Harry adalah Ketua Murid. Apa kalian lupa dengan posisi kalian? Kalian adalah contoh." Raung Ron sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry dan Ginny.

Ginny mendengus dan tertawa mengejek, "Apa salahnya berciuman? Itu hal yang umum, semua orang pernah melakukan itu. Dan kau, kau juga pernah melakukan hal serupa dengan Lavender Brown, iya kan? Malahan yang kulihat, kalian kelewat sering melakukannya. Tetapi aku tak pernah memprotes, aku selalu diam." Ucap Ginny dengan ketus.

Ron menggeram marah. Harry bingung harus melakukan apa untuk memisahkan perang antar-saudara ini. Ia menarik tangan Ron untuk pergi dan meninggalkan Ginny. Ia membawa Ron ke halaman.

"Ron, dengarlah, ini semua salahku. Aku—"

"Ini kan yang kau inginkan, Harry?" tanya Ron memotong ucapan Harry.

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Apa maksudmu?"

Ron mendengus, "Jangan berlagak bodoh, Harry. Ini kan yang kau inginkan dari Ginny? Karena Hermione tidak pernah menciummu. Kalau dengan Ginny, yeah.. kau bisa kapan saja melakukan itu tanpa melihat sekitar dan tanpa menyadari dimana tempatmu sekarang."

Harry menghela nafas, "Aku tak pernah mempunyai fikiran seperti itu, Ron. Kau hanya salah sangka. Aku tetap mencintai Hermione apapun yang terjadi, tetapi aku juga tidak ingin menyakiti Ginny."

Ron tertawa mengejek, "Yeah... pastilah sangat bingung menjadi dirimu, Harry. _The Choosen_ _One_, pahlawan perang kita, pastilah banyak sekali gadis yang menyukaimu. Kau tinggal menunjuk dan mereka akan datang dengan sendirinya—"

"RON." Raung Harry. "Aku tak pernah mempunyai fikiran busuk seperti itu. Kau selalu berburuk sangka kepadaku. Mungkin persahabatan kita cukup sampai disini, aku muak dengan tuduhan-tuduhanmu." Bentak Harry. Mereka berdua tidak sadar bahwa beberapa orang sedang memandanginya memperhatikan keributan yang terjadi antar dua sahabat karib itu.

"Oh, itu yang kau mau? _Fine_. Jangan pernah berbicara atau bahkan mendekatiku lagi, Potter." Ron pergi sambil mengumpat kasar dan membentak siapa saja yang menghalangi jalannya.

Harry duduk dan mengacak rambutnya sambil menggeram.

* * *

Draco mengetuk pintu kantor Madam Pomfrey. Terdengar suara langkah kaki terburu-buru dari dalam dan Madam Pomfrey membuka pintunya. Draco menunduk sedih.

"A-Ada apa, Mr Malfoy? Apa terjadi sesuatu?" tanya Madam Pomfrey dengan cemas. Draco menggeleng. "Baiklah, ayo masuk dulu—"

"Tak usah repot-repot, Madam." Sela Draco. ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak berwarna merah dari dalam sakunya dan memberikannya kepada Madam Pomfrey. "Tolong berikan ini kepada Hermione. Jangan bilang bahwa ini dariku, aku harus segera pergi." ujar Draco dengan muram.

Madam Pomfrey menerima kotak itu dan memandang Draco dengan dahi mengkerut, "Kau mau kemana, Mr Malfoy? Dan apa yang harus kukatakan jika ia bertanya ini dari siapa?"

Draco tersenyum, "Aku pernah bilang, kan, Madam? Aku akan membantu Hermione. Aku berusaha mencoba mencari penangkalnya. Dan jika ia bertanya seperti itu, bilang kepadanya '_Ikuti kata hatimu_' dia pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya."

Madam Pomfrey memandang Draco dengan kagum. Bagaiman bisa lelaki yang dulunya adalah iblis berubah menjadi malaikat? Ia sudah berubah, dan Madam Pomfrey bangga kepadanya. "Baiklah, Mr Malfoy. Hati-hati. Aku akan selalu mendo'akan keselamatanmu." Ujar Madam Pomfrey sambil menepuk pundak Draco dengan pelan.

Draco tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Terima kasih, Madam." Draco berbalik. Namun betapa terkejutnya dia, Hermione sedang berdiri menghadangnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Draco memandang Hermione dengan dingin. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini_, Mudblood_?" tanya Draco dengan dingin.

Hermione mengepalkan tangan kanannya yang mulai muncul luka torehan itu lagi. Ia merasa amat sangat kesakitan, namun hatinya lebih sakit. "Kau mau kemana, malfoy?" tanya Hermione dengan suara bergetar.

Draco menghela nafas, "Bukan urusanmu, Granger. Bukannya sudah kubilang menjauhlah dariku? Jadi, pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga."

Air mata Hermione menetes membasahi pipinya yang mulus, "Aku berhak tahu jika itu berhubungan dengan aku, Malfoy. _Please, _ beritahu aku."

Draco mendengus, "Apa? Denganmu? Percaya diri sekali kau, _Darah-Lumpur_. Kau seperti biasa, ingin selalu mencampuri urusan orang lain. Pergilah dari hadapanku sekarang juga, Granger." Bentak Draco. namun Hermione tetap bergeming.

Madam Pomfrey memandang mereka dengan penuh simpati. Ia menghampiri Hermione dan menarik tangannya untuk pergi, namun Hermione tetap bergeming. "Ayolah, Ms Granger. Lihatlah. Luka sayatanmu muncul lagi. Ayo, biarkan Mr Malfoy mengurusi urusannya. Ayo, Ms Granger. Kasihanilah dirimu sendiri, lihatlah luka ini." Bujuk Madam Pomfrey. Akhirnya Hermione mau ikut dengan Madam Pomfrey. Madam Pomfrey membawa Hermione ke dalam kantornya dan menyuruh Draco cepat pergi dalam diam. Draco mengangguk. Ia merasa tenggorokannya seperti tercekat sesuatu, ia memandang pintu Madam Pomfrey lagi sambil bergumam, "Maaf, Granger._I do it for you, just for you, My Love._"

Draco melangkah pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mengganti jubah Slytherinnya dengan setelan jas hitam formalnya, ia membawa segala macam ramuan, obat-obatan, makanan, buku-buku, dan baju ganti. Ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam tas ransel yang sudah ia sihir dengan mantera _Perluasan-tak-terdeteksi_. Setelah selesai semuanya, ia keluar dari lubang lukisan dan berjalan menuju gerbang Hogwarts untuk ber-Disapparate. Namun ketika di tengah jalan, Ron mencegatnya.

"Minggir, Weeslebee." Usir Draco dengan dingin, namun nada bicaranya terdengar lemah.

Ron tetap berdiri memblokir jalan Draco. Ia memakai baju bepergian dan membawa ransel juga. "Tidak, Malfoy. Aku ikut denganmu. Madam Pomfrey menyuruhku untuk membantumu." Ujar Ron bersikukuh.

Draco mengerutkan keningnya, "Apa? Apa mak-"

"Madam Pomfrey sudah menceritakan semuanya kepadaku, Malfoy. Tentang kutukan itu, semuanya. Jadi, bagaimana? Dua orang lebih baik." Ron menyilangkan kedua tangannya dengan bergaya sok _bossy_.

Draco menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Aku mengizinkanmu hanya karena perintah Madam Pomfrey, ingat?" tegas Draco.

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Ya, ya , ya, Malfoy. Aku ingat. Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan mau pergi denganmu jika bukan perintah Madam Pomfrey." Dengus Ron.

Draco mendecih, "Terserah kau, Wesslebee. Asalkan jangan merepotkanku saja." Draco melangkah pergi dan Ron mengikutinya. Saat mereka berjalan, Draco menceritakan semuanya yang Ron ataupun Madam Pomfrey belum tahu. Termasuk tentang Harry yang memberikan gelang itu. Muka Ron memerah karena marah, ia hanya tidak menyangka kenapa Harry tega melakukan itu? Masa bodoh dengan alasan demi cinta.

Mereka berdua sampai di depan gerbang Hogwarts dan ber-Disapparate ke Knockturn Alley, tepatnya ke toko Borgin &amp; Burkes, tempat Harry membeli gelang kutukan itu. Draco dan Ron memasuki toko, Mr Borgin langsung menyambutnya.

"Ah, Mr Malfoy, dan- er..."

"Ron Weasley." Jawab Ron.

"Oh, ya. Apa ada yang bisa kubantu, Tuan-tuan?" Mr Borgin membungkuk.

Draco memandang berkeliling dan akhirnya menatap Mr Borgin dengan tatapan dingin, "Aku ingin tahu tentang gelang kutukan yang kau jual." Ucapnya dengan nada angkuh.

Senyum di bibir Mr Borgin langsung sirna, "_Well,_ yeah, maafkan aku, Tuan-tuan. Tetapi, gelang itu sudah ada yang membelinya."

"Siapa orang itu?" tanya Ron pura-pura tak tahu.

Mr Borging mengelus dagunya berfikir, "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Dia memasuki toko ini sambil memakai mantel panjang berwarna hitam dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topeng. Ia mencari benda yang mengandung kutukan, katanya untuk kekasihnya, supaya kekasihnya tetap menjadi miliknya seutuhnya. Aku berfikir, kejam sekali jika ia melakukan itu kepada kekasih sendiri. Dan aku berbohong tidak mempunyai barang seperti itu lagi. Tetapi, ia berbicara seakan-akan ia bisa membaca semua pikiranku, ia tahu bahwa aku mempunyai benda itu di toko ini. Jika aku tidak memberikannya, dia mengancam akan membunuhku, jadi, yeah.. terpaksa aku memberikannya." Jelas Mr Borgin panjang-lebar.

Ron menatap Draco yang juga balik menatapnya. "Apa kau tahu penangkalnya, Mr Borgin?" tanya Ron.

Mr Borgin berfikir sejenak, kemudian berjalan cepat dan menghilang di koridor. Mereka memandang berkeliling sambil menunggu Mr Borgin muncul. Bunyi berkelontangan dan berdebam terdengar di tempat Mr Borgin berada pertanda orang tua itu sedang mencari sesuatu. Setelah sekian menit, Mr Borgin datang sambil memeluk sebuah buku besar nan tebal berwarna merah darah yang sangat tua dan berbau apak. Ia memberikannya kepada Draco.

"Coba kau cari di dalam buku ini, Mr Malfoy." Ujar Mr Borgin.

"Apa kau yakin penangkalnya ada disini?" tanya Ron dengan nada tak yakin.

"Ya. Sangat yakin." Jawab Mr Borgin dengan mantap.

Setelah mengucapkan terima kasih, Draco dan Ron keluar dari toko dan ber-Disapparate lagi. Kali ini mereka pergi ke sebuah Hutan. Tanpa saling mengobrol, mereka memutuskan untuk bermalam disana sambil mencari penangkalnya di dalam buku.

Setelah mendirikan tenda, memasang mantra anti-muggle, dan membersihkan diri, mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di dalam tenda menghadap buku tua itu. Draco membuka buku itu dan Ron memperhatikannya. Tulisan di buku itu ditulis memakai huruf Rune Kuno dan simbol-simbol aneh.

"Kau saja yang membacanya, Malfoy." Perintah Ron seenaknya.

"Apa? Kenapa Cuma aku? Kau berniat membantu atau tidak, sih?" bentak Draco.

Ron memutar bola matanya, "Aku tidak bisa membaca huruf Rune, _Ferret._"

Draco mendengus mengejek, "Dasar bodoh, Rune saja tidak bisa. Apa otakmu hanya berisi serbuk gergaji, eh?" cela Draco.

Telinga Ron memerah menahan marah. Jika bukan karena Hermione, ia tak mungkin mau berada di samping Malfoy. Bisa-bisa ia gila karena selalu bertengkar dan saling mengumpat. "Baiklah, akan kubantu. Tapi kau bawa kamus Rune tidak?"

Draco merogoh ranselnya mengeluarkan kamus Rune dan memberikannya kepada Ron. Ron menyahutnya dan langsung menyembunyikan mukanya di balik buku itu.

Setelah sekian lama mereka mencari, mereka masih sampai di halaman 500. Masih banyak yang belum mereka terjemahkan. Mata Ron sudah berat, ia mengantuk. Tetapi tidak dengan Draco, ia masih berkutat dengan buku itu dan menerjemahkannya dengan serius. Ron memandanginya dengan salut. Bagaimana tidak? Dulu, seorang Draco Malfoy, musuh bebuyutan _Trio Golden Gryffindor_, rela membantu Hermione dengan suka rela.

"Malfoy, ada satu hal yang membuat aku penasaran." Kata Ron sambil mengelus dagu.

"Hn?" jawab Draco singkat.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukan ini semua?" tanya Ron dengan muka polos.

Draco menghentikan aktifitas membacanya, "melakukan apa?"

"Yeah... ini. Membantu Hermione. Untuk apa kau membantunya? Padahal dia adalah orang yang kau benci, musuh bebuyutanmu. Bahkan, kau lebih sering bertengkar dengannya daripada denganku atau Harry."

Draco terdiam, ia bingung harus menjawab apa. Jika ia mengakui perasaannya terhadap Hermione, bisa-bisa ia diledek habis-habisan oleh Ron. Draco tidak menjawab dan kembali melakukan aktifitasnya.

"Hey, aku bertanya, _Ferret_ bodoh." Umpat Ron.

Draco mendongak dan menatap Ron dengan garang, "Hey, aku tidak bodoh."

"Kalau kau tidak bodoh, seharusnya kau menjawab pertanyaan seseorang yang menanyaimu." Balas Ron.

Draco menghela nafas dan memijat keningnya, "Kau pergi tidur saja. Bukannya membantu malah bikin kacau." Kata Draco sambil menyahut kamus Rune yang dipegang Ron.

"Baiklah, _Ferret_, kau berhutang jawaban kepadaku. Aku tidur dulu, selamat berfikir." Ejek Ron. Ia langsung merebahkan diri di tempat tidur dan langsung mendengkur.

Draco mengernyit jijik dan memasang mantera _Muffliato_ di sekitarnya supaya dengkuran Ron tidak mengganggu konsentrasinya. Matanya terasa sakit dan kepalanya pusing karena terlalu banyak membaca dan berfikir. Ia mengusap matanya yang mulai memerah dan memijati keningnya. Kenapa susah sekali mencarinya? Apa Mr Borgin menipunya? Ah.. jika iya, ia akan tahu balasannya.

Draco melirik jam tangannya, pukul 2 malam, matanya sudah terasa lelah mengamati huruf-huruf Rune Kuno ini. Ia berdiri dan pergi keluar tenda untuk duduk di bawah pohon. Ia mengambil sebuah miniatur Merpati jantan dari dalam sakunya dan menggenggamnya dengan lembut. Draco mencium merpati itu dan menempelkannya ke dada tempat jantungnya berdetak.

Beratus-ratus kilo dari tempat Draco berada, Hermione juga sedang menggenggam sebuah miniatur Merpati betina pemberian Draco dengan menangis.

* * *

Ernie McMillan memasuki Hospital Wing dengan membawa sekotak besar berisi coklat kodok berniat untuk mengunjungi Hermione. "Hay, Hermione." Sapanya, "Aku kesini untuk menjengukmu. Aku khawatir karena kau tidak pernah memasuki kelas dalam satu bulan terakhir ini. Sebenarnya Hannah juga ingin ikut, tetapi dia masih ada urusan dengan Prof Sprout. Kau sakit apa?" kata Ernie sambil menarik kursi dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Hermione.

Hermione tersenyum lemah, "Er... demam. Yak, demam. Hanya itu." Jawab Hermione berbohong. "Terima kasih sudah mau menjengukku, Ern."

"Sama-sama. Ini, untukmu." Ernie memberikan sekotak coklat itu di pangkuan Hermione, Hermione menerimanya. Ernie memandang Hermione dengan bingung, "Uhm.. Hermione, kenapa matamu sembab? Apa kau baru saja menangis?"

Hermione mengusap matanya dan cepat-cepat menjawab, "Oh, tidak. Aku tidak menangis. Hanya saja—kurang tidur."

Ernie memandangnya lekat-lekat, "Benarkah? Aku tak yakin."

"Iya, Ern. Aku jujur." Hermione memutar bola matanya.

Ernie tertawa dan menceritakan hal-hal lucu kepada Hermione. Hermione tertawa mendengarnya sampai-sampai perutnya sakit dan matanya mengeluarkan air mata akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Hermione mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk mengusap air matanya. Gelang kutukan yang berada di tangannya bergemerincing. Ernie tertarik melihat gelang itu dan menyahut tangan Hermione.

"Hermione, gelang ini indah sekali. Kau dapat darimana? Ah.. sepertinya aku tahu siapa yang memberikannya. Lihat, H &amp; H. Wow... romantis sekali." Gumam Ernie. Ia hendak menyentuh gelang itu.

"Ernie, jangan disentuh." Teriak Hermione.

Namun terlambat, Ernie sudah menyentuhnya. Ia menjerit kesakitan dan langsung terjatuh dari kursinya ke lantai yang dingin. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat dan terdapat luka-luka sayatan di sekujur tubuhnya. Darahnya mengalir banyak sekali membasahi lantai seperti baru saja terkena mantera _Sectumsempra_. Hermione menjerit ngeri. Madam Pomfrey yang mendengar kekacauan itu bergegas menghampiri dan memekik kaget melihat keadaan Ernie. Ia merapalkan _Muffliato _ke pintu dan segera mengirimkan Patronus entah untuk siapa. Madam Pomfrey hanya bisa mencoba beberapa mantra untuk menghentikan pendarahan Ernie, sampai ada yang membuka pintu.

Prof McGonagall, Aberforth, dan Sprout datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh. Mereka memekik ngeri melihat keadaan Ernie. Prof Aberforth membopong tubuh Ernie dan merebahkannya di tempat tidur samping Hermione. Ia merapalkan beberapa mantra sehingga darah Ernie sudah mulai berhenti dan Ernie tidak menjerit-jerit lagi. Madam Pomfrey memberikannya Ramuan _Tidur-Tanpa-Mimpi _dani Ia langsung tertidur.

Prof Aberforth menghampiri prof Sprout &amp; McGonagall yang sedang berdiri di depan tempat tidur Hermione, Madam Pomfrey menyusulnya. "Ada apa ini sebenarnya, Madam?" tanyanya kepada Madam Pomfrey.

Madam Pomfrey menoleh memandang Hermione meminta izin untuk memberitahu semuanya kepada ketiga Professor itu. Hermione mengangguk. Akhirnya, Madam Pomfrey memberitahu mereka semua apa yang terjadi. Prof Aberforth tetap tenang, Prof Sprout membekap mulutnya dengan terkejut, dan Prof McGonagall memandang Hermione dengan simpati. Tetapi mereka semua tidak tahu siapa sebetulnya yang memberikan gelang ini. Hanya Hermione sendiri, Draco, dan Ron yang mengetahui pelakunya.

* * *

"Weasley, Weasley. Bangun cepat. Aku sudah menemukannya. Cepatlah, bangun." Draco mengguncang tubuh Ron yang sedang terlelap.

Ron langsung bangun dengan gelagapan dan menyahut buku Draco. "Mana? Mana?" tanyanya dengan cepat sambil mengucek mata.

Draco menunjuk, "Ini- aku bacakan—"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~To be Continue~**

**Huwaaa... T.T Jelek ya? Maafkan author newbie ini :-(**

**Thanks for read &amp; review**

**RnR please... :')**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer : Bunda J.K. Rowling like always :v Kecuali si OC dan cerita dan ide punya saya asli**

**Pairing : DraMione, HarMione, HInny**

**Rated : T**

**Warning : OOC (banget), typo (maybe), alur gaje, cerita apalagi, EYD berantakan, etc**

**Note : Tulisan gaya _italic_ (miring) adalah isi buku yang dibaca Draco.**

**(Chapter 6) Last chapter**

* * *

_The Dark Curse Bracelet_

_Gelang Kutukan Sihir Hitam_

_The Dark Curse Bracelete diciptakan oleh penyihir hitam terkenal pada abad ke-17 yang bernama Helena R Dawson. Helena adalah seorang Immortal. Sampai saat ini, usianya sudah mencapai 500 tahun. Ia tinggal di sebuah desa kecil bernama St. Holly di balik bukit Catchpole._

"Lalu?" Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "hanya itu?"

"Tunggu sebentar, tulisannya sudah memudar, jadi susah diterjemahkan." Kata Draco dengan ketus. "Aha.."

_Helena terkenal sebagai penyihir hitam yang gemar menciptakan benda-benda terkutuk, sebagai contoh, The Dark Curse Bracelet ini. Gelang ini terbuat dari amarah, dendam, nafsu, darah sang empunya, dan 1000 jiwa orang yang hidup penuh dengan cinta._

Ron bergidik ngeri, "1000? Apa dia gila?" ucap Ron dengan histeris, Draco mendelik menatap Ron menyuruhnya diam, kemudian melanjutkan membaca.

_Jika Anda memakaikan gelang terkutuk ini kepada seseorang yang Anda cintai, niscaya orang itu akan menjadi milik Anda seutuhnya. Tetapi bayarannya sungguh mahal, Anda harus membuat janji dengan iblis untuk menjual jiwa seseorang yang hidup penuh dengan cinta. Kemudian, Anda harus menyebutkan nama seseorang yang sedang dekat dengan orang yang Anda cintai, supaya sang iblis dapat menyingkirkan orang itu dari orang yang Anda cintai selamanya. _

Draco terdiam. "Tersingkirkan—selamanya? Great, Potter." Gumamnya dengan gigi mengeretak.

"Tetapi jiwa siapa yang Harry korbankan untuk gelang ini?" tanya Ron dengan ngeri, "apa mungkin—aku?" ia mendelik dengan ngeri.

Draco menatap Ron, "Hey, jangan bicara begitu, belum tentu kau korbannya. Jangan menakuti dirimu sendiri, Weasley." Tukasnya dengan datar. Ron hanya manggut-manggut. Draco menelusuri tulisan demi tulisan, tetapi raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kecewa. "Yeah, hanya sampai sini. Kau lihat, ada seseorang yang sengaja menghapus cara menangkalnya." Draco menunjuk halaman kosong yang sepertinya memang sengaja dihapus oleh seseorang.

"Apa mungkin Mr Borgin menghapusnya?" Ron bertanya.

"Tidak, tidak mungkin." Sanggah Draco. draco memijat keningnya mencoba mencari cara untuk mengetahui penangkalnya. "Mungkin ini bisa, tapi aku tak yakin." Ucap Draco disertai helaan nafas. Ia mencabut tongkat sihirnya dan mengarahkannya ke arah halaman yang kosong. _"Aparecium."_ Ucapnya dengan lantang, namun tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. "Sudah kubilang ini tak akan berhasil." Draco menunduk sedih.

Ron memandang langit-langit tenda sambil berfikir. "Aku tahu, Malfoy." Ujar Ron tiba-tiba, Draco sampai tersentak kaget. "Kita temui saja—siapa tadi namanya?"

"Helena."

"Ya—kita temui saja dia. Bagaimana?" Ron menaik-turunkan alisnya.

Draco berfikir sejenak, "Baiklah, aku setuju dengan idemu, Weasley. Ternyata kau punya otak juga." Ejek Draco seraya menyeringai. Ron memukul wajahnya dengan bantal dan langsung berlari ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri. Draco mengucapkan sumpah-serapah sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Ron yang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

* * *

_TAR!_ Draco dan Ron baru saja ber-Apparate dan sampai di Bukit Catchpole. Mereka memutuskan berjalan menuju desa meskipun jaraknya agak jauh.

Orang-orang di desa itu sungguh aneh, mereka seperti mayat hidup. Ekspresinya kosong dan hampa, kulit mereka pucat seperti mayat hidup, dan tidak ada satupun yang saling berinteraksi layaknya penduduk desa pada umumnya. Ron memegangi tengkuknya yang terasa merinding.

"Malfoy, apa kau menyadari bahwa orang-orang desa ini sangat aneh?" bisik Ron sambil mengerling ibu-ibu yang sedang menyusui anaknya di teras rumah.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir seperti itu. Kita terus jalan saja, jangan hiraukan mereka. Siapkan saja tongkatmu." Bisik Draco.

Ron mengangguk. Mereka memegangi tongkat masing-masing dengan siaga. Langit di desa ini gelap dan suram, padahal seharusnya matahari bersinar terik di atas. Tetapi kenapa suasananya dingin seperti waktu senja? Hawanya juga cukup dingin, asap halus keluar dari lubang hidung dan mulut Draco dan Ron menandakan bahwa kedua pemuda ini kedinginan.

"Kita tanya kepada nenek itu saja dimana rumah Helena." Saran Draco.

Ron mendelik dengan ngeri, "Bloody hell, Malfoy. Ide buruk, menurutku."

"Lalu bagaimana caranya kita bisa tahu dimana rumah Helena jika tidak bertanya kepada orang-orang disini, bodoh." Desis Draco. Mau tak mau, Ron menuruti apa kata Draco saja. Daripada bertengkar di tengah jalan desa dikelilingi orang-orang aneh ini. Draco berjalan mendekati seorang nenek yang sedang duduk sambil merajut di teras rumah. "Uhm—permisi, Nek. Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanya Draco berusaha lembut.

Sang Nenek hanya mengangkat kepalanya memandang Draco dan Ron tanpa ekspresi. Draco menganggap itu sebagai jawaban iya, ia melanjutkan bertanya. "Boleh kutahu dimana rumah Helena Dawson?"

Nenek itu terdiam sebentar dan tanpa berkata apa-apa langsung menunjuk ke arah sebuah rumah tua yang berada di ujung pertigaan tidak jauh dari tempat Draco dan Ron berada. Draco dan Ron mengangguk dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Mereka berdua bergegas berjalan menuju rumah Helena.

_TOK! TOK! TOK!_ Ron mengetuk pintu rumah tua itu yang terbuat dari kayu. Tetapi tak ada jawaban atau tanda-tanda seseorang yang hendak membuka pintu. Draco mengetuknya lebih keras, tetapi tetap tak ada jawaban. Mereka sudah merasa lelah dan frustasi, apa benar ini rumah Helena? Jika iya, kenapa tidak ada seseorang yang membukakan pintu? Namun, ketika Ron dan Draco menyerah hendak pergi, seorang wanita cantik, berkulit putih, bertubuh langsing, dan berambut hitam legam yang memakai gaun zaman dahulu membukakan pintu.

"Ya, Tuan-tuan. Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanyanya dengan lembut dan tersenyum manis. Ron ternganga dan tidak berkedip sama-sekali karena terpesona oleh kecantikan wanita itu, tetapi Draco tidak.

"Ya, Nona. Apa benar ini rumah Helena Dawson?" tanya Draco dengan nada angkuh khasnya.

"Ya, Tuan. Benar. Ada perlu apa Anda mencari Helena?"

"Aku ingin bertemu dengannya."

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk dulu." Wanita itu membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilahkan Draco dan Ron memasuki rumah.

Ron berjalan duluan dan Draco mengikutinya. Rumah itu kecil, hanya terdiri dari beberapa ruangan, berbau kayu basah, tetapi terlihat nyaman. Draco dan Ron duduk di sebuah sofa hitam panjang dan wanita itu duduk di hadapan mereka di sebuah kursi berlengan berwarna merah darah yang sudah berjamur.

"Kami ingin mencari Helena karena ada yang perlu kami tanyakan kepadanya." Ucap Draco membuka pembicaraan.

Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Kalau boleh tau, anda ingin menanyakan apa?"

"Tentang _The Dark Curse Bracelet—Gelang Kutukan Sihir Hitam_." Ucap Ron akhirnya membuka mulut setelah sekian lama memandang wanita itu dengan muka bodoh.

Senyum yang sedari tadi terpampang di wajahnya yang cantik tiba-tiba sirna setelah mendengar ucapan Ron. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi datar, "Untuk apa kalian menanyakan gelang terkutuk itu?"

Draco merasa curiga dengan perubahan mendadak dari gadis itu, "Kami membutuhkan penangkalnya untuk menyembuhkan—uhm—" Draco mengerling Ron, "teman kami."

"Temanmu? Kenapa gelang itu bisa berada di tangan temanmu?" tanya gadis itu dengan ekspresi yang mengerikan.

Draco mengerutkan dahinya heran, "Untuk apa kau bertanya terus kepada kami? Kami hanya ingin bertemu Helena Dawson untuk mencari penangkalnya." Ujar Draco dengan nada sedikit meninggi. Ia mencengkeram tongkatnya semakin kuat di balik jas hitamnya.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu tertawa, semakin lama semakin keras dan menyeramkan. Draco dan Ron menatapnya dengan bingung sekaligus waspada, "Tak akan kuberitahukan apa penangkal itu kepada kalian. Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya." Desisnya dengan suara berbahaya. Tawanya sungguh menyeramkan.

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran, "Tunggu, _Aku?_ Apa maksudnya dengan _Aku?_" tanya Ron. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak, "Ja-Jangan bilang—kau adalah—"

"Ya, anak-anak. Aku adalah Helena Dawson."

* * *

Hermione berlari menuju Menara Astronomi untuk menjauhkan diri dari orang-orang. Ia tak ingin kejadian Ernie terulang lagi. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa. Tanpa terasa, air mata mengalir membasahi pipinya yang mulus. Sesampainya di Menara Astronomi, ia langsung masuk dan mengunci pintunya. Ia berlari ke arah pagar Menara dan duduk bersandar di lantai Menara yang dingin. Bagaimana keadaan Draco? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Ia juga tidak melihat Ron sama sekali, kemana perginya Ron? Hermione merasa sendiri, orang-orang yang ia cintai seperti menghilang begitu saja meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia memegangi miniatur merpati pemberian Draco dan menciuminya.

"I-I miss You, Draco Malfoy. Semoga kau baik-baik saja. Ferret bodoh, apa kau tahu kalau aku sangat mencintaimu? Aku sangat mencintaimu, Draco." ucap Hermione dengan terisak.

* * *

Draco dan Ron terbelalak memandang wanita muda itu yang ternyata adalah Helena R Dawson, orang yang selama ini mereka cari. Tetapi—tunggu, bukannya Helena berumur lebih dari 5 abad? Kenapa Helena yang dihadapannya ini terlihat sangat muda seperti wanita seusia mereka.

"Kau—Kau pasti bercanda. Kau tak mungkin Helena." Ucap Draco berdiri, Ron mengikutinya berdiri.

"Tidak, Tampan. Aku tidak bohong. Aku adalah Helena Dawson, penyihir hitam terhebat yang pernah ada." Ucapnya dengan nada berpuas diri. Dengan cepat, ia berdiri menghadap Draco dan memegang dagu runcing Draco. "Kau pemuda yang tampan. Seperti suamiku, tetapi sayangnya dia lebih memilih wanita jelek daripada aku."

Draco menepis tangan Helena, "Suamimu cukup cerdik, Dawson. Ia bisa membedakan antara penjahat dan orang baik." Ujarnya dengan menantang. Ron hanya bergidik ngeri.

Senyum di wajah Helena sirna, "Tampan, tetapi angkuh. Aku suka pria sepertimu." Helena mengelus pipi Draco.

"_Avada Kedavra."_ Ucap Draco tiba-tiba. Sasarannya mengenai perut Helena dan wanita itu jatuh terjerembap. Draco menarik tangan Ron untuk pergi. Mereka berlari keluar.

Namun ketika mereka sampai di jalan desa, suara wanita yang dingin dan menyeramkan bergema memenuhi desa. "Jika kalian sudah datang, kalian juga tidak akan pernah bisa kembali." Tiba-tiba sesosok wanita terbang dan berdiri menghadang jalan Draco dan Ron.

"Mau kemana, Anak-anak? Melarikan diri, eh? Hahahaha... berlarilah sejauh kalian bisa, Sayang. Dan, apa kalian tidak pernah tau bahwa aku _Immortal_? Tidak? Oh, pantas. Asal kalian tahu, mantra _Avada_ tidak pernah bisa menyentuh kulitku, bahkan membunuhku." ujar Helena. Ia merentangkan tangannya, dan secara misterius, penduduk-penduduk desa itu berjalan mendekat. "BUNUH MEREKA." Raung Helena. Para penduduk pun mendekat dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk meraih tubuh Draco dan Ron.

Draco dan Ron mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya ke segala arah untuk menyingkirkan para penduduk yang berjalan seperti _Zombie_. Sangat menyeramkan. Namun, ternyata para _Zombie_ itu bertambah banyak. Draco dan Ron sudah kewalahan menangani mereka yang semakin lama semakin banyak, tubuh mereka basah oleh keringat. Helena tertawa melengking.

Ketika Ron lengah, salah satu _Zombie _menangkapnya. Ron berteriak-teriak memanggil Draco meminta pertolongan. Namun Draco tidak bisa menolongnya, dirinya sendiri sedang berkutat dengan banyak _Zombie._

"Malfoy—di dalam tasku—Topi Seleksi." Teriak Ron sambil meronta-ronta mencoba melepaskan cengkraman _Zombie_ yang menangkapnya.

Draco mengangguk dan merogoh tas Ron untuk mengeluarkan Topi Seleksi tua. Ia melemparkannya kepada Ron, Ron menangkapnya. Dengan tiba-tiba, Ron mengeluarkan sebilah pedang bertatahkan batu permata—Pedang Godric Gryffindor dari dalam Topi Seleksi. Ia menusukkan pedang itu ke jantung para _Zombie_ yang langsung hangus terbakar.

"TIDAAKK.." terdengar raungan marah Helena. Wanita itu terbang menghampiri Ron dengan cepat dan Ron jatuh terlentang. Pedang Godric Gryffindor terlempar ke arah Draco. Helena mencekik leher Ron dengan kuat.

Draco hendak menghampiri Ron, tetapi salah satu _Zombie_ menarik ranselnya hingga robek. Isinya berhamburan, termasuk buku tentang gelang terkutuk itu. Draco meraih buku itu dan memeganginya. Ia berlari untuk menyelamatkan Ron dari genggaman Helena.

Helena menepis udara dan Draco terjatuh. Bukunya terjatuh dan membuka tepat di halaman yang kosong, yang sebenarnya berisi keterangan cara penangkalnya. Helena menghampiri Draco dan Draco mengarahkan pedangnya ke udara. Lengan Helena tergores sedikit, darah berwarna hitam-pekat keluar dari luka Helena dan membasahi halaman buku.

Betapa terkejutnya Draco, halaman itu yang semula kosong langsung bercahaya, menampilakn simbol-simbol aneh dan huruf Rune Kuno. Draco tersenyum gembira. Ia bangkit berdiri dan mengarahkan pedangnya tepat dijantung Helena. Helena menjerit kesakitan. Tangannya mencengkeram dadanya yang mengeluarkan banyak darah. Draco terus menusukkan pedang itu hingga akhirnya Helena jatuh dan mati, benar-benar mati. _Zombie-zombie_ tadi tiba-tiba hangus terbakar dengan sendirinya dan berubah menjadi abu.

Nafas Draco terengah-engah. Ia jatuh terduduk dan meraih buku tua itu. Ron menghampirinya dan mendudukkan diri di sebelah Draco.

"Kau hebat. Bagaimana kau bisa membawa Topi Seleksi itu, Ron?" tanya Draco yang mulai memanggil nama depan Ron.

Ron tersenyum menatap Draco, "Aku hanya mengingatkan diriku sendiri bahwa Topi Seleksi sangat membantu, Draco." jawab Ron dengan memanggil nama depan Draco.

Mereka tersenyum bersama. Akhirnya mereka menjadi teman, atau bahkan mungkin sahabat. Entah, siapa yang tahu?

"Ayo, Draco. Cepat baca petunjuknya." Kata Ron.

Draco mengangguk dan membacanya.

_Jika Anda hendak menangkal kutukan gelang itu, Anda harus membunuh dan mengambil darah Helena yang keluar tepat dari jantungnya. Namun tidak mudah untuk melakukannya, mengingat Helena Dawson adalah seorang Immortal—_

"Tidak juga, malahan ini adalah tugas termudah bagi kita. Ya kan, Draco?" ucap Ron dengan terkekeh. Draco membalas tersenyum.

_Ambil darah Helena Dawson dan siram gelang itu dengan darah Helena. _

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kita harus mengambil darah Helena." Ujar Draco sambil berdiri. Ia mengambil satu tabung kaca kecil yang tergeletak di jalan karena ikut terjatuh ketika tasnya robek. Ia mengambil darah Helena dan menutup tabung kecil itu dengan penutup dari gabus. "Baiklah, Ron. Misi kita sudah selesai. Kita pulang sekarang?"

"Yeah tentu, aku tak mau berada di desa ini lagi." Ujar Ron cepat-cepat.

Mereka berdua memperbaiki tas Draco dan mengembalikan barang-baranya ke dalam tas. Setelah semua beres, mereka ber-Apparate menuju sekolah Hogwarts.

* * *

_TAR!_ Akhirnya, mereka berdua, Draco dan Ron, sampai di pagar Hogwarts. Mereka memasuki kastil dengan keadaan kotor, dan Draco, bajunya dipenuhi oleh darah Helena. Namun, mereka tetap tersenyum senang. Lega karena dapat melakukan tugas dan kembali ke kastil dengan selamat. Namun di tengah jalan, mereka dicegat oleh Harry. Tangan kanannya memegang sebilah pisau pemberian Sirius dan tangan yang satunya memegang tongkat sihir dengan erat.

"Halo, Malfoy, Weasley." Desisnya.

Ron dan Draco berhenti dan mengawasi Harry, "Apa maumu, Potter?" tanya Draco dengan ketus.

Harry tertawa, "Aku sudah mendengar tentang petualangan hebat kalian." Harry bertepuk tangan, "_Bravo, _kalian berhasil." Ucapnya sambil tertawa licik. "Dan—pastinya kalian sudah tau semua tentang gelang yang kuberikan kepada Hermione, kan? Dari buku tua yang diberikan tua bangka, si Borgin itu, kepada kalian. Iya, kan?" Harry tertawa lagi, "aku sudah membunuh si penghianat Borgin."

Draco dan Ron terbelalak, "Kau—Kau membunuhnya, Potter?" tanya Ron tak menyangka.

"Ya, Weasley. Kenapa? Terkejut?" Harry tertawa lagi, "bagaimana kalau aku membuat kejutan yang lain untukmu, eh? Bagaimana? Apa kau sudah siap?" tanpa menunggu jawaban Ron, Harry mengangkat tongkat sihirnya. Tak lama kemudian, seseorang melayang, sepertinya seorang wanita, mendekat dengan posisi tertidur.

Ginny.

"GINNY." Teriak Ron, "apa yang kau lakukan terhadap adikku, Potter?" bentak Ron dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

"Oh—Ginny? Tenang, Weasley. Ia hanya tertidur sementara, tetapi sebentar lagi, ia akan tertidur untuk selamanya. Karena aku sudah mengorbankan jiwa Ginny demi gelang itu." Ujar Harry dengan licik.

"Kau—tega-teganya kau." Ron mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan meluncurkan mantra non-verbal yang langsung ditepis Harry.

Harry tertawa licik, "Apa kau lupa, Weasley? Kau berhadapan dengan aku, pahlawan perang, penyihir yang pernah mengalahkan Voldemort. Apa kau lupa, eh?"

"CUKUP." Raung Draco. ia mencengkeram tongkatnya, "Aku menantangmu untuk duel, Potter." Tantang Draco.

Harry tertawa mengejek, "Kau? Pria lemah macam kau menantangku, eh?"

"Jangan besar kepala, Potter. Lawan saja aku." Draco mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya dan hendak mengucapkan mantra. Tetapi Harry terlalu cepat, ia mengarahkan tongkat sihirnya kepada Draco dan men-_Crucio_ pemuda itu. Draco jatuh berdebam ke lantai sambil menggeliat kesakitan. Harry tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat itu semua. Ia terus-menerus men-_Crucio_ Draco.

"DRACO..." panggil Hermione yang muncul tiba-tiba. Ia berlari mendekati Draco, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pergelangan tangannya.

Harry menghentikan serangannya. Draco menatap Hermione dengan mata berair, "Her-Her_-_mione.." ucap Draco terbata-bata. Ia mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Hermione. Hermione memeluk Draco dan menangis. "Her-Hermione—ta-tanganmu—jangan—jangan de-dekat-dekat de-ngan-denganku. Ka-Kau sak-sakit—"

"Bicara apa kau, Draco? aku tidak pernah merasa sakit bila berada di dekatmu. Tenang—" ucap Hermione meyakinkan Draco. Memang, rasa sakitnya sungguh luar biasa. Tetapi Hermione tak ingin Draco khawatir melihat keadaannya.

Tubuh Draco bergetar hebat akibat kutukan _Cruciatus_ yang diluncurkan Harry berulang kali kepadanya. Hermione menoleh memandang Harry, "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Kau bukanlah Harry yang kukenal dulu. Kau adalah iblis." Desis Hermione sambil terus memeluk Draco.

Harry tertawa, "Aku Harry, Herrmione. Aku Harry, ayolah—"

"TIDAK." Teriak Hermione. Ia mulai menangis, "Kau bukan Harry. Kau bukan Harry." Sangkalnya. Ia menoleh memandang Draco, menatap wajahnya yang pucat. Mata Draco terpejam akibat kesakitan. Hermione mencium bibir Draco yang mulai memucat dengan lembut sambil menangis.

"Please, don't—cr-cry, Sweet—Sweetheart_."_ Ucap Draco sambil mengelus rambut Hermione.

Ron yang sedari tadi diam terharu memandang Draco dan Hermione, menoleh menatap Harry. "Kau adalah manusia paling kejam yang pernah kulihat, Potter. Aku salah menilaimu selama ini." Ujar Ron.

Harry menyeringai, "Ini belum seberapa, Weasley. Akan kutunjukkan apa arti kejam menurutmu." Harry menghampiri tubuh Ginny yang melayang di udara dalam keadaan entah tidur atau pingsan. Harry mengarahkan pisaunya ke leher Ginny.

"TIDAK." Teriak Ron.

Draco mengambil tabung kecil berisi darah Helena dari dalam saku celananya dan menyiram gelang yang berada di tangan Hermione dengan darah hitam itu. Hermione diam saja, ia tahu apa yang Draco lakukan. Tiba-tiba gelang itu berkeretak dan mengeluarkan asap hitam tipis. Hermione menjerit kesakitan, Harry berdiri mematung tak percaya. Dan tak lama kemudian, gelang itu hancur dan menghilang dengan misterius. Harry jatuh pingsan di lantai, bekas luka Hermione hilang tanpa bekas dan tak ada rasa sakit sama sekali. Ia menangis bahagia dan langsung memeluk Draco sambil berulang kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Draco tersenyum lemah di pelukan Hermione.

Ron mendesah lega dan mendekati Ginny, "Gin, bangun. Ayo bangun." Ron mengguncang tubuh Ginny. Ginny mengerjapkan matanya dan bangun. Ia langsung memeluk Ron sambil menangis, "Ron, Ron, Harry—"

"Shhtt... sudahlah. Semuanya sudah selesai."

"Aku takut, aku takut." Ujar Ginny berulang kali. Ron membelai punggung adiknya itu berusaha menenangkan.

Draco melepas pelukan Hermione dan tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri tubuh Harry dengan kaki gemetar. Ia membalik tubuh Harry dan memeriksanya.

"_Death_." Ucap Draco pelan. "Harry meninggal."

.

.

.

Ada tulisan yang terlewat oleh Draco dan Ron, yaitu : _Jika Anda gagal mengorbankan jiwa seseorang yang hidup penuh cinta, kematian akan menjemputmu saat bulan purnama._

Dan malam ini adalah bulan purnama.

**~FINISH~**

**Huuffftt... Last chapter. Alurnya kecepetan ya? Ceritanya kurang memuaskan ya?**

**Maafin author newbie ini ya.. Maklum masih belajar T~T**

**Thanks ya buat readers yang setia membaca chap pertama sampai terakhir**

**Thanks juga yang sudah setia review ^_^**

**RnR please...**

**Tunggu fanfic selanjutnya dari saya ^_^**

**/Kissbye :***


End file.
